Darling, you left something at my place
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Harry dan Draco ditugaskan untuk membuat ramuan bersama, akan tetapi—tentu saja—terjadi sedikit kecelakaan. Tiga bulan kemudian, Harry berencana melakukan tindak kriminal sementara Draco bersikap kalem dan bijak menjengkelkan. SLASH. Drarry. Mpreg. Tamat. Author : Aquien.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul Asli :** Darling, you left something at my place

 **Author :** Aquien

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Peringatan :** SLASH, Drarry, Mpreg!Harry, semi AU, Voldemort sudah mati, mengandung topik **pengikatan/pernikahan paksa.**

 **Ringkasan cerita :**

Harry dan Draco ditugaskan untuk membuat ramuan bersama, akan tetapi—tentu saja—terjadi sedikit kecelakaan. Tiga bulan kemudian, Harry berencana melakukan tindak kriminal sementara Draco bersikap kalem dan bijak menjengkelkan.

 **.**

 **Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Chapter 1**

.

(Harap baca peringatan dulu dengan seksama. Trims)

.

.

 _Awal Oktober_

"Potter dan Malfoy." Snape anehnya terdengar berpuas diri saat memasangkan kedua pemuda itu untuk bekerja sama. Benar-benar deh, pikir Harry pada dirinya sendiri, di mata Snape ada kilat aneh seakan dia mendapat kepuasan pribadi dengan memasangkan mereka. Akan tetapi dia tak punya pilihan selain patuh. Harry pergi menghampiri Malfoy yang tengah duduk sendiri di mejanya pada saat yang sama Neville mendekat untuk mengambil alih tempat Harry di samping Ron.

Malfoy bahkan tidak menoleh saat Harry duduk. Dia hanya lanjut memotong akar simila-blossom menjadi potongan-potongan identik sempurna. Mereka ditugaskan untuk membuat ramuan berjalan-satu-mil. Ramuan ini biasa dipakai oleh pasangan yang tengah bertengkar untuk mendapat kilasan isi pikiran pasangannya, bisa dibilang untuk 'berjalan-satu-mil-memakai-sepatu-satu-sama-lain' ( _walk a mile in each other's shoes—_ mengalami apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain atau melihat permasalahan dari sudut pandang satu sama lain). Harry benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang membuat dia lebih malas untuk minum ramuan ini, tapi itulah yang akan dia lakukan, dalam kurun waktu satu jam ke depan.

"Apa kau bisa membawakan beberapa daun lagro dari tempat penyimpanan bahan dan mengaduknya bersama akar-akar ini ke dalam dasar ramuan dengan benar, atau kau sama tidak bergunanya dengan yang terlihat?" Malfoy berkata dilambat-lambatkan, seraya menatap Harry dengan pandangan mencela yang hanya sedikit ditutupi.

Harry pergi untuk mengambil daunnya setelah merengut pada Malfoy. Ketika dia kembali, dia mendapati akar-akarnya sudah siap, menunggu di samping kuali. Malfoy tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas berikutnya, jadi Harry melemparkan bahan-bahan ke dalam kuali dan mulai mengaduk.

"Kau sudah sinting atau bagaimana, Potter?" suara jengkel Malfoy tiba-tiba membuatnya berhenti mengaduk. "Aduk tiga kali berlawanan arah jarum jam, dua kali searah jarum jam, empat kali berlawanan arah jarum jam, tiga kali searah jarum jam, lalu ulangi tiga kali. Lalu ramuannya harus berubah menjadi merah muda kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar. Bukan entah apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan!"

Merasakan wajahnya memerah, Harry konsentrasi pada tugasnya dan setidaknya dia rasa dia mengaduknya dengan benar. Pikirannya hanya melayang beberapa kali dan hasil ramuannya pun berubah merah muda—setelah dia tambah mengaduk beberapa kali ke arah sembarang, tapi mungkin dia hanya salah hitung. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Malfoy.

Sementara Harry mengaduk ramuan, Malfoy rupa-rupanya telah mengekstrak intisari biji cogni. Setelah menambahkannya ke dalam kuali, ramuannya berubah menjadi ungu muda. Malfoy mengerutkan kening melihatnya, tapi saat dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ramuannya mendidih perlahan dan berakhir menjadi warna ungu gelap.

Karena langkah selanjutnya adalah membiarkan ramuannya mendidih setengah jam hingga berubah kuning, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu.

 **xxx**

Sebetulnya Harry pikir tahun ini akan ada yang berbeda soal Malfoy, karena Voldemort sudah mati dan segalanya. Tapi Malfoy masih semenjengkelkan dulu, melenggang seakan dia pemilik jagat raya. Tentu saja memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli kebebasan dari Azkaban untuk dirimu sendiri dan seluruh keluargamu kemungkinan berpengaruh. Lucius Malfoy sangat tahu persis kantung mana yang harus dia isi setelah kejatuhan Voldemort, dan berkat itulah seluruh keluarganya masih menikmati posisi sosial yang sama dengan saat sebelum perang. Terkadang keadilan memang tidak dapat ditegakkan.

Jadi Harry mencoba menerima fakta bahwa meski ancaman Voldemort sudah musnah, keadaan tidak berubah banyak. Karena itulah dia berusaha untuk menghindari Malfoy dan fokus belajar untuk ujian NEWT sebagai gantinya. Hal itu berhasil hingga sekarang, dan Hermione sangat senang dengan usahanya untuk betul-betul belajar sesuatu tahun ini.

Membunuh Voldemort tentu saja membawakan kemahsyuran untuknya, dan bersama itu pula datang tawaran untuk bergabung dengan kesatuan Auror bahkan tanpa nilai ujian NEWT. Tapi dia tidak menginginkan itu. Dia ingin menjadi Auror dengan cara yang sama dengan orang lain—mendapat nilai NEWT yang memenuhi syarat, lulus ujian masuk, dan lulus latihan. Dia tidak ingin tunggangan gratis hanya karena dia berhasil membunuh lelaki sinting yang punya _fetish_ ular.

Jadi di sinilah dia berada, kembali ke Hogwarts dan kembali menerima omong kosong Snape. Dia betul-betul perlu lulus Ramuan level NEWT. Tapi sama seperti Malfoy yang bertingkah seakan perang tak pernah terjadi, Snape juga begitu.

"Aku tahu orang bilang ketenaran bisa membutakan, tapi _yang benar saja_ Potter? Harusnya kau minta penggemar-penggemarmu mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu kacamata baru, karena kulihat kacamatamu yang sekarang tak berguna. Sekalian suruh mereka membeli otak baru, mungkin itu bisa mengobati kebodohanmu pada saat yang sama." Suara menyebalkan Malfoy menembus lamunan Harry dan dia lihat ramuannya sudah berwarna kuning sekarang. Malfoy tengah menunggu untuk memulai langkah terakhir—menambahkan sehelai rambut masing-masing lalu melakukan pola pengadukan yang harus dilakukan dengan gerakan sinkron dan sempurna bersama-sama.

Merasakan dirinya merona karena lagi-lagi tidak memperhatikan, Harry bergabung dengan Malfoy untuk mulai pengadukan. Dengan segera ramuannya menipis dan warnanya menjadi lebih muda, tanda bahwa ramuannya hampir siap. Beberapa menit lagi ramuannya akan tampak seperti air jernih.

Harry menunggu Snape untuk datang mengecek ramuan mereka, memberi mereka tanda bahwa ramuannya aman untuk diuji. Dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk melihat dunia dari sudut pandang Malfoy, tapi dia perlu nilai bagus dari latihan ini, jadi dia tak punya pilihan selain menjalaninya. Tapi Malfoy tidak nampak berniat untuk menunggu, dia menuang ramuannya ke dalam dua gelas.

"Bukannya kita harus menunggu Profesor Snape untuk mengeceknya dulu?" tanya Harry pada Malfoy saat si menyebalkan memberinya salah satu gelas.

"Aku yakin _kau_ yang perlu dicek atas segala yang kau lakukan, tapi beberapa dari kami memperhatikan selama bagian teori, kami tahu bagaimana mengerjakannya dengan benar," cemooh Malfoy.

Harry mengambil gelasnya dengan marah. Terserahlah. Malfoy memang menyebalkan, tapi Harry tahu dia si menyebalkan yang terampil dalam ramuan, jadi dia rasa mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Dia pun mengosongkan gelasnya pada saat yang sama dengan Malfoy.

 **xxx**

Dia merasakan hentakan kuat, rasanya mirip seperti menggunakan portkey. Tapi alih-alih dibawa pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, dia merasakan tarikan kuat yang mendorongnya menempel erat dengan Malfoy. Sangat erat hingga tak nyaman, malahan. Harry yakin di petunjuk tak disebutkan hal macam ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia mungkin sedikit melamun selama penjelasan, jadi mungkin ini masih oke.

Sebelum mereka dapat mencoba untuk menjauh dari satu sama lain, ada hentakan baru, kali ini dia merasakannya di bagian perut bawahnya. Dia pikir dia akan muntah. Rasanya mustahil untuk menjauh dari Malfoy, dan organ dalam tubuhnya seakan berusaha memeras luar dalam. Harry betul-betul berpikir ini tak ada hubungannya dengan melihat hal-hal dari sudut pandang Malfoy. Akan tetapi dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk merenungkan lebih jauh, saat dia merasakan sentakan keras memukulnya jauh di dalam.

Pada sentakan terakhir dia kehilangan keseimbangan, membawa Malfoy ikut rubuh bersamanya ke lantai. Untungnya mereka tampaknya sudah terbebas dari entah apa yang mengikat mereka pada saat yang sama. Setelah melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain, mereka bangkit berdiri dengan gemetar.

"Kurasa harusnya kita menunggu Profesor Snape untuk mengecek ramuannya dulu," Harry tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar. Malfoy melotot padanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor," ujar Snape saat dia datang mendekat, menunduk pada Harry.

"Apa? Saya tidak membuat ramuan ini sendiri, Anda tahu!" Harry hampir tak bisa menutupi amarahnya. Seakan gagal dalam tugas masih belum cukup, dia juga harus kehilangan poin asrama?

"Karena aku tahu Mr. Malfoy paham cara membuat ramuan ini dengan sempurna, jelas sekali kau menyabotasenya dengan sengaja. Bersyukurlah aku tak memberimu detensi," geram Snape, sementara pelototan Malfoy berubah menjadi tawa jahat.

Menggerutu pelan, Harry memunguti barang-barangnya dan bergabung dengan Ron menuju kelas Mantra. Ron juga tampak tak senang, rupa-rupanya ramuan dia dengan Neville juga gagal.

 **xxx**

 _Dua bulan kemudian — awal Desember_

Harry sedang ngidam. Ngidam-makan-asparagus-sebanyak-yang-bisa-dia-makan. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia terus ketagihan ingin makan asparagus. Dia bahkan sampai menyelinap ke dapur dan memintanya pada peri rumah supaya dia bisa memakannya di antara jam makan. Ini tidak masuk akal. Dia tadinya benci asparagus—siapa yang tidak? Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin memakannya.

 **xxx**

 _Natal di the Burrow_

Mr. Weasley membeli televisi Muggle dan memasangnya untuk Natal. Dia juga sekalian membeli VCR tua dan satu set kaset VHS. Menonton film Home Alone membuat Harry harus menyelinap untuk bersembunyi dan menangis hebat sampai matanya kering. Habisnya filmnya sedih sekali, anak kecil itu harus melawan penjahat sendirian. Dan kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang datang dan menolongnya? Dan kenapa orang tuanya bisa tidak sadar anaknya hilang dan dan dan… Harry benar-benar berharap mereka menonton film komedi setelah ini.

 **xxx**

 _Pertengahan Januari, kembali di Hogwarts_

"Harry, sobat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron, terdengar khawatir. Harry menengadah dari kolong ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Kenapa kau tanya?"

"Uhm, karena kau tidur _di bawah_ kasurmu?"

"Yeah well, kasurnya terlalu empuk jadi punggungku mulai sakit. Dan aku tidak mau menghalangi jalan siapa pun, jadi kurasa ada banyak ruang di kolong kasur."

"Tentu…" Ron terdengar ragu. Harry rasa tadinya dia punya alasan. Tapi dia tak tahu persisnya kenapa dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kolong kasur, tapi pada saat itu kedengarannya masuk akal. Dia bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum bergabung dengan Ron dan Hermione untuk sarapan.

"Kau mau ham, Harry?" tawar Hermione, seraya mendorong piring padanya saat dia bicara. Sesuatu dari piring itu berbau aneh. Harry tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Tapi berdiri jelas bukan ide bagus. Dia merasakan dirinya terduduk kembali saat kakinya tiba-tiba menolak untuk membawanya. Tapi duduk membawa kembali bau ham mendekat dan segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi berkabut dan Harry merasakan dirinya jatuh pingsan.

 **xxx**

Harry terbangun di ruang kesehatan. Agak jauh darinya, Madam Pomfrey yang tengah merengut sedang berbicara dengan Profesor McGonagall yang tampak risau. Melihat dia bangun, mereka berdua menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

"Mr. Potter, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya McGonagall.

"Saya, uhm, merasa mual mencium bau ham dan, uhm, pingsan?" tanya Harry, merasa malu. Dia pingsan di depan hampir semua murid. Malfoy dan para pengikutnya pasti akan mencelanya habis-habisan.

"Ya, rupa-rupanya ada alasan untuk itu. Sekarang aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu, mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi cobalah untuk menjawab sejujur mungkin."

Harry mengangguk. Dia bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa ada hal tak biasa yang terjadi padamu di awal bulan Oktober?"

"Oktober? Saya rasa tidak…" Harry memulai. Dia berusaha berpikir keras, tapi yang terlintas hanyalah kegiatan sekolah normal. Hidup Harry akhirnya cukup normal sekarang, tanpa Pangeran Kegelapan yang harus dibunuh.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak makan atau minum apa pun yang aneh? Berpapasan dengan orang mencurigakan? Pikir, Harry, apakah ada?"

"Yah, ada sedikit kecelakaan di kelas Ramuan. Saya rasa itu terjadinya di awal Oktober. Ramuan yang saya minum tidak bereaksi seperti seharusnya, tapi juga tidak menimbulkan hal aneh." Tapi kepala Madam Pomfrey tersentak penuh perhatian mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau bermaksud untuk membuat ramuan apa?" tuntutnya ingin tahu.

"Uhm, kalau tak salah ramuan berjalan-satu-mil."

"Dan kau membuatnya dengan siapa?" tanya Madam Pomfrey tajam.

"Malfoy."

"Kami permisi dulu sebentar," ujar Madam Pomfrey saat dia dan McGonagall berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Harry sendirian dengan pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka berpikir ramuan itu telah melakukan sesuatu padanya? Tapi tentunya mereka akan menyadarinya lebih awal.

Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat dia menunggu, tapi duduk dan menunggu tak pernah menjadi kelebihannya. Dengan segera dia merasa gelisah dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berdiri. Lagipula mereka tidak bilang dia dilarang melakukan itu. Dia berdiri di atas kakinya yang goyah, tapi setelah berdiri beberapa waktu sambil berpegangan pada tiang ranjang, dia merasa lebih kuat.

Dia tengah berdiri di samping jendela ketika Madam Pomfrey dan McGonagall kembali, diikuti oleh Snape yang tampak murka dan Malfoy yang sedang mengerutkan kening. Malfoy tampak sama bingungnya dengan Harry. Madam Pomfrey menggiring Malfoy ke kasur dan merapalkan mantra padanya—Harry tidak yakin tepatnya, tapi dia rasa itu adalah mantra identifikasi yang biasa dipakai penyembuh untuk memeriksa pasien mereka.

Setelah selesai merapal mantra, Madam Pomfrey menghampiri Harry yang sudah kembali ke kasurnya setelah mendapat tatapan keras dari McGonagall. Dia lalu merapal beberapa mantra pada Harry yang Harry tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Setelah itu, kedua guru beserta si penyembuh meninggalkan Harry dan Malfoy untuk pergi ke kantor Madam Pomfrey. Malfoy melotot pada Harry, seakan ini semua adalah salahnya. Harry balas melotot sebelum memunggungi si bodoh. Ngidam asparagusnya sekarang berubah menjadi hasrat untuk memakan semua yogurt yang bisa dia temukan, dan saat ini dia sudah siap untuk membunuh demi mendapat yogurt. Dia betul-betul tak punya kesabaran untuk berurusan dengan orang kurang ajar.

xxx

"Tuan-tuan." McGonagall terdengar risau, yang mana bukan pertanda baik. "Tampaknya ada masalah dengan ramuan yang kalian buat di bulan Oktober." Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan bagi Harry sekarang adalah Snape yang tidak mengkomentari payahnya kemampuan Harry dalam ramuan. Ini serius. Malfoy menatap para guru, masih mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksud Anda ada masalah?" tuntutnya ingin tahu.

"Kalian ditugaskan untuk membuat ramuan berjalan-satu-mil," ujar Snape lambat-lambat. "Tampaknya ada seseorang yang tidak mengikuti instruksi dengan benar, menggunakan daun lafa alih-alih daun lagro, diikuti oleh urutan mengaduk yang benar-benar salah. Lalu kau menyempurnakan kekacauan dengan meminum ramuannya tanpa menunggu persetujuanku." Sekarang dia melotot pada Harry, yang ingin mulai menjelaskan bahwa dia ingin menunggu Snape untuk mengecek ramuannya. Tapi tak ada waktu karena Snape melanjutkan, "alih-alih membuat ramuan berjalan-satu-mil, tampaknya kau berhasil membuat masculum generatia."

Malfoy merengut mendengarnya, seakan dia pernah mendengar nama ramuannya, tapi tak bisa mengingatnya. Sedangkan Harry betul-betul tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Itu adalah ramuan yang digunakan oleh pasangan laki-laki yang ingin menggabungkan genetik mereka dan menciptakan keturunan bersama," Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan. Mendengar kata-kata Pomfrey, Malfoy memucat seketika dan mulai tampak akan pingsan dan di ambang panik. Harry rasa dia harusnya mengerti maksud kata-kata Madam Pomfrey, tapi otaknya tidak bekerja. McGonagall tampak menyadarinya.

"Itu artinya, Mr. Potter, kau hamil. Anakmu dengan Mr. Malfoy."

.

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

"Uhm, saya laki-laki. Saya tak punya rahim," Harry memberitahu yang lain, merasa betul-betul bingung. Dia yakin ini pasti semacam lelucon. Meski dia rasa McGonagall atau Snape bukanlah tipe yang senang bercanda. Tetap saja, pasti ada semacam kesalahpahaman.

"Ya, karena itulah ramuan ini diciptakan. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Madam Pomfrey, masculum generatia memungkinkan bagi dua laki-laki untuk memiliki anak bersama. Ramuan ini bekerja dengan cara menciptakan rahim magis di dalam salah satu laki-laki dan kemudian secara sihir menyatukan genetik keduanya dan memungkinkan bagi janin untuk tumbuh di dalamnya." McGonagall tampak berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk terdengar setenang mungkin agar tak membuat Harry tak senang. Seakan hal itu bisa dihindari. Hamil? Dengan anak Malfoy, dari sekian banyak orang? Ini pastilah semacam mimpi buruk. Mungkin sebetulnya Voldemort belum mati, dan ini adalah semacam metode penyiksaan jenis baru yang dia ciptakan untuk Harry. Dia perlahan membuat Harry gila dengan menjebaknya di dalam semacam ilusi aneh yang menjengkelkan. Setidaknya Harry harap itulah kenyataannya, karena bila ini benar-benar terjadi, matilah dia.

Dia hamil. Ada bayi tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Bagaimana cara bayinya keluar nanti? Dia merasakan ketakutan mulai terbangun dalam dirinya. Dan bagaimana dia akan merawatnya kelak? Apakah dadanya akan tumbuh dan menghasilkan air susu dan omong kosong lainnya? Bagaimana caranya mengganti popok? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapat nilai NEWT dan menjalani pelatihan Auror kalau dia punya bayi yang harus dirawat? Apa yang harus kau lakukan pada bayi? Apa yang _senang_ bayi lakukan?

Harry merasakan dirinya hampir panik sepenuhnya. Hidupnya sudah mulai normal setelah beberapa tahun, dan sekarang ini? Ini tidak adil! Dia tak bisa merawat bayi! Bagaimana dia harus melakukan ini? Dia memang memiliki teman-teman, tapi untuk berapa lama hingga mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka sendiri sementara dia tinggal di rumah membesarkan anak—mengganti popok, bersendawa, merencanakan tanggal bermain…

"Bernapas, Mr. Potter." Dia merasakan tangan McGonagall di bahunya, sebuah keberadaan stabil yang membantunya tenang. Untuk sementara waktu dia hanya fokus untuk bernapas.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang ingin kau hubungi? Kau mintai dukungan?"

"Saya tak tahu… Mungkin Sirius dan Profesor Lupin." Ayah baptisnya memang bisa jadi sedikit aneh kadang-kadang, tapi dia dan Profesor Lupin adalah hal terdekat yang dia miliki sebagai keluarga.

"Jadi, kau ingin membesarkan bayinya kalau begitu?" Madam Pomfrey tiba-tiba bertanya. Harry menatapnya. Dia bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan pilihan lain. Dia rasa dia memang tidak merencanakan semua ini, dan keadaan ini betul-betul kacau, tapi tetap saja yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya adalah manusia. Dia mungkin tak tahu banyak soal bayi, tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia tahu dia bisa membesarkannya lebih baik daripada yang dilakukan keluarga Dursley padanya. Dan dia selalu mengharapkan memiliki keluarga. Mungkin ini tidak terjadi seperti yang dia pikirkan, tapi hal-hal memang jarang sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin Ginny akan senang karena dia yang harus melahirkan anak pertama mereka?

Bayinya mungkin akan canggung memiliki seorang ayah berumur 18 yang bahkan tak pernah memeluk bayi sebelumnya, seorang ibu tiri berumur 17 yang mungkin atau mungkin tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari semua ini, dan seorang mantan narapidana dengan pasangannya yang seorang manusia serigala sebagai orang tua baptis. Tetap saja, bayi ini adalah keluarga, dan Harry tidak akan menelantarkannya.

Tekad Harry pastilah terlihat di wajahnya, karena McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey berbagi pandang dan lalu si perawat pergi menuju kantornya. Pada saat yang sama, Snape juga pastilah memutuskan keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan lagi, karena dia juga pergi.

McGonagall berbalik pada Harry. "Aku akan menyusun rencana untuk Mr. Black dan Profesor Lupin agar datang mengunjungimu besok."

"Saya berasumsi Anda juga akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kami pada saat yang sama."

Harry betul-betul lupa soal Malfoy. Bukan si menyebalkan itu yang hamil, jadi kenapa pula dia masih ada di sini? Dan apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Maaf, Mr. Malfoy? Kalian masih punya asrama masing-masing."

"Tentunya Anda tidak mengharapkan saya untuk tinggal dengan para _Gryffindor_? Saya rasa tidak apa-apa bila Harry ingin pindah ke dungeon bersama saya, tapi saat kehamilannya berlanjut, dia akan memerlukan kedamaian dan ketenangan. Saya yakin Anda mengerti itu." Malfoy terdengar seperti sedang menjelaskan hal yang sudah kentara, tapi Harry cukup yakin Harry tak mengerti satu pun hal yang dia katakan. Dan kenapa Malfoy tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'Harry'? McGonagall juga tampak bingung.

"Aku jamin padamu, kebutuhan Mr. Potter akan dipenuhi. Bila dia ingin kamar untuk dirinya sendiri, kami akan mengurusnya, tapi itu terserah padanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ingin terlibat?"

Malfoy melengkungkan alis mendengarnya.

"Apa Anda lupa, Kepala Sekolah, bahwa yang tengah dia kandung adalah _pewaris Malfoy_? Saya jamin pada Anda, saya tak akan membiarkan orang lain merawat _calon suami_ saya saat dia sedang hamil anak kami."

Kata-kata Malfoy pastilah masuk akal bagi McGonagall, karena tiba-tiba dia tampak menyadari sesuatu. Akan tetapi Harry merasa seluruh dunia tiba-tiba berhenti masuk akal.

"Uhm…" Harry tahu dia melongo pada Malfoy. Si menyebalkan ini mengoceh soal _apa_ sih sekarang?

"Dengar Malfoy," dia memulai.

"Draco." Malfoy menginterupsi.

"Apa?"

"Draco. Karena kau akan jadi suamiku, maka sudah sepantasnya kau memanggilku dengan nama depan."

"Dengar, _Malfoy,_ " Harry berhasil melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan jadi suamimu! Kau sudah gila atau apa?"

"Kau hamil anakku. Seorang pewaris Malfoy tidak boleh terlahir di luar pernikahan. Sudah cukup buruk anak ini dikandung sebelum pengikatan, tapi karena situasinya tidak biasa, jadi bisa dimaafkan. Tapi kita harus mulai merencanakan upacara pengikatan secepat mungkin."

"Aku tidak… Kau, kau… Aku tidak akan terikat padamu! Dengar, aku mengerti kau ingin bertanggung jawab dan itu sungguh, uhm, baik dan semacamnya, tapi sungguh Malfoy," Harry merasa sama paniknya dengan kedengarannya.

"Draco," lagi-lagi Malfoy menginterupsi.

"Malfoy," Harry bersikeras, "lanjutkan saja hidupmu. Sungguh. Aku akan bicara pada Sirius dan Remus, dan mereka akan membantuku. Mungkin Ginny juga mau membantuku. Kau pergi saja nikahi darah murni mana pun yang kau sukai dan punya pewaris sendiri bersama mereka."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bahkan tidak _menyukai_ ku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak menyukaki _mu_!"

"Dan persisnya apa inti dari omonganmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa terikat!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena _kita tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain_!" Harry hampir berteriak sekarang, sementara Malfoy hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Harry dengan kalem seakan dia adalah semacam binatang langka di kebun binatang Muggle.

"Dan kenapa hal itu penting?"

"Kenapa hal itu…" Harry hampir terbata-bata. Apa yang salah dengan si idiot ini? "Kau menikah, atau terikat atau apalah, dan membesarkan anak bersama karena kau _saling mencintai_!"

"Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu _tidak_?"

Malfoy menghela napas. Itu adalah tanda emosi pertama yang Harry lihat sejak mereka memulai diskusi menggelikan ini. McGonagall tengah berdiri diam di sisi, rupa-rupanya memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berbicara.

"Kau terikat karena orangtuamu sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk memiliki pewaris denganmu. Atau, dalam kasus kita, karena pewaris sudah dikandung dan kau tidak boleh membiarkan pewaris tersebut lahir di luar pernikahan."

Harry merasakan rahangnya jatuh lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau terikat padamu."

"Kau tak punya pilihan."

"Aku cukup yakin aku punya pilihan."

"Tidak, kau tak punya. Ini ada dalam hukum."

"Apa? Jadi menurut hukum aku harus terikat denganmu?"

"Hukum jelas menyatakan bahwa bila seorang anak dikandung, yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris keluarga darah murni, maka orangtua anak tersebut harus terikat, supaya tidak akan muncul pertanyaan soal warisan—tidak ada anak diluar nikah yang diizinkan dalam rumah tangga keluarga darah murni."

"Aku tidak peduli pada aturan darah murni bodohmu!" Harry merasa ingin berteriak lagi, dan dia cukup yakin dia baru saja melakukannya.

"Itu bukan aturan. Itu adalah hukum."

"Itu bukan hukum."

"Aku bisa memberimu salinannya. Malahan, aku bisa memberimu gulungan aslinya dari putusan Wizengamot yang tercatat pada tahun 1374."

"Itu lebih dari enam ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Ya. Itu adalah hukum yang sudah ada sejak lama."

"Ini keterlaluan! Kita tidak hidup di zaman pertengahan lagi! Tidak ada yang mengharapkan siapa pun untuk masih mematuhi hukumnya."

"Aku jamin padamu, hukum itu dijunjung dan dihormati oleh _semua_ keluarga darah murni."

"Aku bukan darah murni."

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu sangat disayangkan, tapi untungnya keluarga Potter tadinya adalah darah murni meskipun darah ibumu melakukan kerusakan serius. Dan hukumnya masih berlaku padamu—kau hamil anak keluarga darah murni dan hanya itu yang penting."

"Aku tidak… Aku tak percaya ini. Ini bodoh. Aku bilang untuk terakhir kalinya: aku _tidak akan terikat denganmu!"_

"Ya, kau akan terikat denganku."

"Malfoy," Harry melakukan usaha untuk terdengar masuk akal, "apa _kau_ ingin terikat dengan _ku_?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan, atau tidak kuinginkan, tidaklah relevan. Aku selalu tahu bahwa aku tak punya pilihan dengan siapa aku terikat kelak." Malfoy menyatakannya sebagai fakta, tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Dia membuat Harry gila. Logika darah murni sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Harry menggosok keningnya lelah.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya Malfoy tajam. "Kau perlu istirahat. Aku akan mengurus segala urusan formalitas. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Madam Pomfrey untukmu? Mungkin satu peri rumah harus ditugaskan untuk membawakanmu makanan, atau bantal tambahan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak perlu Madam Pomfrey, dan aku tidak perlu kau mengurus apa pun! Aku…"

"Tuan-tuan, maaf menyela." Mereka berdua menoleh untuk menatap McGonagall, yang tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Bagaimana bila kita menghubungi Mr. Black dan Profesor Lupin dulu untukmu, Mr. Potter? Dan juga hubungi Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy? Lalu kalian semua dapat berkumpul dan membicarakan situasi kalian. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka sampai ke sini, kau, Mr. Potter, akan tinggal di Menara Gryffindor dan kau, Mr. Malfoy, tetap tinggal di dungeon Slytherin. Mungkin akan perlu waktu satu atau bahkan dua hari untuk menyusun pertemuannya. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian setelah aku tahu kapan semua orang bisa datang ke sini. Adapun untuk hari ini, kalian berdua diizinkan tidak masuk kelas pagi kalian, tapi kalian diharapkan untuk menghadiri kelas setelah makan siang. Itu akan memberi waktu dua jam bagi kalian untuk istirahat."

Malfoy tampak hendak protes, tapi lalu dia mengangguk tegas setuju. Harry juga mengangguk, meski agak cemberut. Tak akan pernah ada diskusi yang membuatnya setuju untuk _terikat_ dengan Malfoy.

Saat dia hendak meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, Malfoy mendahuluinya, membukakan pintu untuknya. Apa-apaan? Harry telah membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan kesayangan si bodoh ini, tapi sekarang dia pikir Harry tak mampu membuka pintu sialan hanya karena dia sedang hamil? Harry melotot murka pada Malfoy, yang bahkan tidak berjengit sebagai respon. Sebaliknya, ketika Harry berjalan ke arah Menara Gryffindor, dia mendapati Malfoy berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" bayangannya yang menjengkelkan bertanya.

"Kurasa aku mampu menaiki beberapa anak tangga sendiri, Malfoy." Kalau begini terus, pelototan di muka Harry dengan segera bakal jadi permanen.

"Draco," Malfoy menyatakan dengan kalem. Ya, pelototan Harry sudah pasti jadi permanen. Harry mendaki tangga, Malfoy mengikuti dekat di belakangnya. Ketika dia mencapai lukisan masuk, dia menatap tajam pada Malfoy. Seraya melengkungkan sebelah alis, Malfoy mundur satu langkah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tak bermaksud 'menguping tak sengaja' kata kuncinya. Tapi Harry tetap membisikkan kata kuncinya supaya aman dan saat Wanita Gemuk membuka lubang lukisan, dia berjalan masuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, meyakinkan pintu masuk ke menara tertutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan Malfoy di luar.

Dia lanjut menghentak-hentak melewati ruang rekreasi kosong menuju kamar asramanya. Setelah sampai di sana, dia melemparkan diri ke kasur dengan muka terlebih dulu. Dia bertekad untuk tidak pernah bergerak lagi. Selamanya. Atau setidaknya hingga mimpi buruk ini berakhir dan dia bisa kembali pada kehidupan lamanya, kehidupan yang masuk akal.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Seorang peri rumah membawakan sepiring penuh makanan untuk makan siang Harry. Dia tak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan makhluk itu, tapi merasa bersyukur dia masih belum perlu menghadapi murid-murid lain untuk makan siang. Pergi ke kelas Mantra sudah cukup sulit. Menghadapi kelas Ramuan di sore hari dengan Malfoy ada di sana terasa mustahil.

Dia hamil. Dia bahkan tak pernah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan laki-laki bisa hamil sebelumnya, tapi tentu saja ada cara magis untuk melakukannya. Dan tentu saja dia yang berakhir menggunakan ramuannya secara tak sengaja dan membuatnya makin menjadi orang aneh lebih dari sebelumnya. Di atas segalanya, Malfoy tampak mengharapkan mereka menikah. Atau terikat, tampaknya itu istilah yang lebih biasa dipakai di dunia sihir. Terserahlah. Seakan masalah yang harus Harry hadapi masih kurang banyak.

Dia berbaring telungkup di atas kasur, bermuram durja. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksinya. Media masa. Kumpulan sirkus-media yang terus mengikutinya sejak kematian Voldemort dan keterlibatan Harry akhirnya sudah mulai menurun, tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang hamil anak Pelahap Maut tentu akan membuat mereka bangkit lagi. _Bloody hell_!

Dia bahkan tak ingin membayangkan reaksi kawan-kawannya. Atau semua murid-murid lain. Bagaimana cara mereka memandangnya nanti, dan mungkin mereka semua akan mulai bersikap aneh. Dia sudah benci hanya dengan membayangkannya, padahal dia belum memberitahu siapa-siapa.

Alarm yang dia pasang menyala. Dia harus pergi ke kelas. Merasa sangat merana, dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan tak menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Sejauh yang orang lain tahu, dia hanya kena flu dan pingsan karena itu. Untuk sejenak lebih lama, Harry ingin berpura-pura segalanya masih normal.

Waktu sejenak berakhir, saat dia melangkah keluar dari lubang lukisan. Malfoy berdiri di sisi berlawanan, bersandar ke dinding. Ketika dia melihat Harry, punggungnya menegak.

"Kau sudah dapat makananmu? Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku menyuruh peri rumah membawakanmu segalanya sedikit-sedikit."

Harry merasa harusnya dia tahu bahwa Malfoy-lah yang mengirimkannya makan siang. Hal itu tampaknya cocok dengan kelakuan aneh Malfoy yang baru. Tapi Harry tak akan sudi berterima kasih padanya. Jadilah dia memasang pelototan tajam yang sebelumnya. Tapi Malfoy tidak tampak terkejut atau bahkan tak senang. Itu membuat Harry melotot makin tajam pada si menyebalkan.

Dia beranjak menuju kelas Mantra, Malfoy mengikuti. Apa dia betul-betul akan mengikuti Harry kemana-mana sekarang? Harry merasakan amarahnya menggelembung. Sejauh ini dia telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghindari si bodoh sombong sejak awal tahun ajaran, dan dia betul-betul tak tahan memiliki Malfoy sebagai bayangan seperti ini.

"Bisa tolong kau berhenti mengikutiku kemana-mana seperti anak anjing tersesat, Malfoy?" dia akhirnya menggeram.

"Tidak. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk memastikan kau aman dan nyaman. Dan panggil aku Draco sekarang, ingat."

" _Kewajiban_ mu? Aku… Itu… Aku tak mau kau mengikutiku kemana-mana hanya karena kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat gara-gara beberapa hukum tak jelas darah murni!"

"Karena kau calon suamiku, dan kau mengandung anakku, sudah jadi tanggung jawabku dan aku akan menjungjungnya."

"Aku _tidak akan_ menikah denganmu, Malfoy," desis Harry. "Mungkin aku memang mengandung anakmu, tapi aku tak akan terikat denganmu dalam cara apa pun. Camkan itu dalam kepalamu yang tumpul, bisa tidak?"

"Ini berdasarkan hukum."

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka sialan bersama hukum darah murnimu yang bodoh!"

Malfoy menghela napas, namun menahan diri dari menjawab. Ketika Harry menyerbu ke arah kelas, dia menyadari bahwa si brengsek bodoh masih membayanginya.

Saat dia mencapai ruang kelas, Malfoy melangkah ke depan dan menahan pintu terbuka untuknya, sebelum sempat dia hentikan. Untungnya, tak ada seorang pun yang melihat dan Harry memasang muka senetral mungkin yang bisa dia kerahkan. Setidaknya Malfoy harus meninggalkan dia sendirian sekarang, karena dia juga punya kelas sendiri.

Duduk di samping Ron dan Hermione, dia tahu wajah netral yang dia pakai tidak sukses.

"Harry, ada apa?" Hermione tampak cemas.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Harry sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa dulu. Dia hanya ingin segalanya kembali normal meski hanya sementara waktu.

"Sobat, kau kelihatan parah." Ron memang selalu blak-blakan.

"Sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa. Sekarang bisa tidak kalian tutup mulut?!" Harry hampir tak bisa menahan suaranya untuk berbisik. Akan tetapi melihat wajah syok kedua temannya, dia merasakan simpul rasa bersalah. "Dengar, maafkan aku. Aku baru saja dapat kabar yang sulit, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti, tapi bisa tolong kita pura-pura segalanya normal untuk sekarang?" Dia benci pada suaranya yang terdengar amat memohon, tapi dia tak bisa menahannya. Dia merasa putus asa.

Ron dan Hermione berbagi salah satu pandangan yang biasa dimiliki oleh pasangan. Pandangan yang membuat mereka tampak sedang berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

"Oke," Hermione kemudian berkata dengan senyum kecil. Ron mengangguk setuju. Menepati kata-kata mereka, mereka menahan keingintahuan dan kecemasan mereka. Harry fokus pada instruksi Flitwick saat dia bekerja menyempurnakan mantra Papillion yang tengah mereka kerjakan minggu ini. Untuk sementara ini, dia betul-betul bisa berpura-pura segalanya masih normal.

 **xxx**

Ketika mereka meninggalkan kelas Mantra, Malfoy, tentu saja, sedang menunggu di luar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Malfoy?" geram Ron.

"Wasley. Granger," jawab Malfoy seraya mengangguk pada teman-teman Harry sebelum menatap Harry dalam diam. Harry sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan ini sekarang. Memasang pelototan tajamnya yang biasa, dia memunggungi si bodoh dan beranjak ke kelas Ramuan. Mengetahui bahwa Malfoy juga akan ada di sana sama sekali tidak menaikkan suasana hatinya.

Ron dan Hermione tampak tertegun oleh perilaku ramah Malfoy terhadap mereka, dan juga oleh jawaban pelototan tajam Harry. Kebingungan mereka tak berkurang saat Malfoy mulai mengekor di belakang mereka ke kelas Ramuan.

"Harry, kenapa Malfoy mengikuti kita?" Ron akhirnya bertanya.

"Jangan tanya."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang, _jangan_ tanya!" Harry betul-betul sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendiskusikan Malfoy sekarang ini. Malahan, dia akan sangat senang bila tak perlu mendiskusikan soal Malfoy, selamanya.

Ketika mereka mencapai kelas Ramuan dan Malfoy lagi-lagi mendahului Harry untuk membukakan pintu, rahang Ron dan Hermione jatuh berbarengan sementara Harry mulai merencanakan pembunuhan. Ini hebat sekali. Spektakuler malah.

Sambil menghentak-hentak ke dalam kelas, Harry berhasil sampai ke tempatnya biasa duduk hanya untuk mendapati Malfoy entah bagaimana sudah sampai di sana lebih dulu darinya dan sekarang tengah _menarik keluar kursi_ untuk Harry dengan sikap kalem menjengkelkan. Cukup sudah. Harry sudah muak. Dia memang hamil, tapi dia bukan orang tak berdaya! Dan dia sangat yakin dia bisa duduk sendiri tanpa bantuan sialan apa pun dari _Malfoy_! Harry merasa ingin meledak.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Malfoy, aku TIDAK AKAN menikah denganmu!" raungnya. Mendengar kata-kata Harry, semua orang kecuali Malfoy tercengang. Malfoy hanya menaikkan sebelah alis seperti biasa, sambil lanjut memegangi kursi Harry dengan kalem. Sambil menggeram, Harry memilih melemparkan dirinya duduk ke kursi Hermione, merasakan tatapan seluruh orang dalam ruangan.

"Kau mengandung anakku. Pewaris Malfoy. Kita akan terikat." Malfoy menyatakan dengan kalem untuk didengar semua orang.

Hebat sekali. Memang Harry yang mulai berteriak soal pernikahan, tapi bukan ini cara yang dia inginkan untuk memberi tahu seluruh dunia bahwa dia telah mencapai level baru orang aneh.

"Dia mengandung anakmu, Draco?" tanya Parkinson.

"Ya. Hasil dari kecelakaan Ramuan tiga bulan lalu. Tapi tetap saja, hukumnya sudah jelas," jawab Malfoy. Parkinson dan seluruh sisa Slytherin —dan juga kebanyakan murid Gryffindor, menambah kehororan Harry— mengangguk penuh pengertian. Ron memucat, tapi dia juga tampak mengerti apa yang Malfoy bicarakan, sementara Hermione dan Dean kelihatan paling bingung.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan jadi _maid of honor_ dan _best man_ -mu nanti? Aku berasumsi Granger dan Weasley?" Parkinson tiba-tiba bertanya pada Harry. Harry mengalihkan delikan tajamnya pada Parkinson. Sama seperti Malfoy, Parkinson bahkan tidak berjengit. Mungkin itu khas Slytherin, pikir Harry.

"Yeah," jawab Ron mewakili Harry. Harry menolehkan kepalanya tajam pada sobat terbaiknya. "Apa? Kau mau bilang kami _tidak_ akan dapat kehormatan itu?" si pengkhianat bertanya padanya.

"Tidak akan ada upacara pengikatan! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Malfoy! Apa jagat raya sudah sinting?"

"Sobat, aku minta maaf, tapi ini ada dalam hukum."

"Itu hanya hukum bodoh."

"Yeah. Tapi bodoh atau tidak, itu _tetap_ hukum."

Harry tak bisa percaya ini. Bahkan Ron berpikir dia betul-betul harus terikat pada Malfoy? Dan kenapa tak ada yang bereaksi mendengar kabar bahwa _dia_ hamil?

Samar-samar dia menyadari Hermione tengah berbicara pada Neville, rupa-rupanya sedang menanyakan soal hukum darah murni, kerutan dalam terbentuk di dahi Hermione. Setidaknya Hermione tidak tampak senang dengan situasi ini. Hermione yang baik. Hermione pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk Harry, dia yakin itu.

"Jadi, Granger dan Weasley akan jadi _maid of honor_ dan _best man_ -mu kalau begitu?" Parkinson mengulang pertanyaannya. Harry mengulang pelototan tajamnya. "Aku sih sudah tahu bahwa aku dan Blaise akan jadi _maid of honor_ dan _best man_ untuk Draco. Itu sudah diputuskan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku berasumsi kalian akan menikah di musim semi," dia mengerling bertanya pada Malfoy, yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "kita harus buru-buru dan berkumpul dengan pasangan kami dari sisi kau untuk merencanakan bagian kami dalam ritual."

Harry mendelik makin tajam padanya.

"Dia lumayan manis saat dia dengan hormonal begitu, ya?" Harry mendapati Zabini sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Iya, kan! Siapa yang bakal mengira?" sahut Parkinson. Harry memasukkan Parkinson ke dalam rencana pembunuhannya.

"Sudah cukup." Harry bangkit berdiri. "Voldemort masih hidup, aku tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Sebaliknya aku jadi sinting dan sekarang si bajingan itu bermain-main dengan isi kepalaku. Tapi aku masih tidak akan menikah dengan Malfoy!" Dia meneriakkan bagian terakhir.

Rasanya dia banyak berteriak hari ini. Tapi dia rasa itu bisa diduga—antara dia betul-betul gila atau seluruh dunia yang jadi sinting. Yang mana pun, dia merasa beberapa teriakan darinya cukup beralasan. Terutama saat dia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati kebanyakan murid menatapnya seakan dia adalah makhluk paling lucu yang pernah ada. Seolah dia adalah anak kucing kecil manis yang sedang rewel.

"Kau tahu, Draco, dia memang manis, tapi kau betul-betul harus melakukan sesuatu soal sikap vulgar tunanganmu itu," Zabini terdengar agak terhibur.

"Aku tahu, tapi wajar saja untuk merasa sedikit aneh selama masa kehamilan. Aku mengerti," jawab Malfoy. "Kau betul-betul harus menenangkan diri, Harry. Amukan macam ini tidak baik untuk bayi, kau tahu," dia menarik kursi untuk Harry lagi. Masih mengabaikan Malfoy, Harry duduk di tempat Hermione lagi. Dia mengubur wajah di kedua lengan. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar turut menyesal, sobat," Ron bicara padanya dengan suara pelan tak biasa. Entah bagaimana, hal itu malah membuat Harry tambah marah. "Betul-betul tak ada jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Itu memang hukum yang bodoh, aku tahu. Ada usulan untuk menganulir hukumnya, tapi para darah murni sangat menentang dan membuatnya mustahil. Jadi aku takut hukumnya masih berlaku."

Sebelah tangan menyentuh bahunya, dan kemudian Hermione angkat bicara. "Aku akan mencari tahu untukmu, tentu saja, tapi aku sudah bicara pada Neville. Kedengarannya Ron benar. Aku sangat, sangat minta maaf, Harry." Harry bahkan tidak mengangkat kepala. Hermione berhenti, sebelum melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. "Harry, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Merencanakan tindak kriminal," Harry harap dia bercanda, tapi sekarang ini dia betul-betul merasa melakukan pembunuhan akan jadi awal yang bagus untuk karir barunya.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione memekik simpati, sembari menaruh kedua lengannya di bahu Harry, menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Seolah pelukan bakal membantu.

"Selamat Harry. Dan Malfoy juga, kurasa." Harry mendongak tajam, menatap Neville. "Selamat atas bayinya," Neville mengklarifikasi. "Aku yakin _kau_ akan jadi orangtua yang hebat," dia sengaja hanya menatap Harry saat mengatakan bagian yang terakhir. Akan tetapi ucapan Neville menjadi semacam katalis, dan dengan segera semua orang menyelamati Harry dan Malfoy. Harry memutuskan untuk memasukkan Neville ke dalam rencana pembunuhannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Snape berjalan masuk, menghentikan keributan. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya Harry merasa sebahagia ini melihat Snape.

 **xxx**

Satu jam kemudian. Harry ingin mencium Snape. Serius. Ada banyak bisikan-bisikan, tapi si Master Ramuan menumpasnya dengan tegas. Sebagai tambahan, dia juga memberikan perintah keras hingga tak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk sekedar menatap Harry. Harry mempertimbangkan untuk kawin lari dengan Snape setelah membunuh semua orang lainnya.

Lalu Harry bepikir dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila.

Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah hormon kehamilan itu memang benar adanya, tapi mendiamkan pemikiran itu dengan segera. Dia tidak akan dikuasai oleh semacam hormon kehamilan sialan!

Dia lanjut merencanakan hidupnya bersama si Master Ramuan, yang akan terus menjauhkan semua orang dari Harry selamanya. Yang akan membuat semua orang tak berani menatapnya, bicara padanya, atau bahkan bernapas di dekatnya.

Ya, keputusan sudah bulat. Dia bakal kawin lari dengan Snape.

 **xxx**

Ketika Snape meminta Harry dan Malfoy untuk tetap tinggal seusai pelajaran, lalu memberi tahu mereka bahwa Kepala Sekolah merencanakan pertemuan dengan Sirius, Lupin, dan orangtua Malfoy sesegera mungkin malam ini, Harry pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan Snape ke dalam daftar pembunuhannya. Bagaimana pun juga, membunuh pembawa pesan itu wajib.

 **xxx**

Baik Sirius maupun Lupin memeluk Harry ketika dia menemui mereka malam itu di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Akan tetapi mereka tak banyak bicara saat mereka semua duduk. Ketiga Malfoy dan Kepala Sekolah telah duduk lebih dulu.

"Seperti yang sudah diinformasikan, terjadi kecelakaan di kelas Ramuan pada bulan Oktober, dan masculum generatia tertelan. Sebagai hasilnya, Harry sekarang hamil. Anaknya dengan Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall memulai pertemuan, langsung pada permasalahan.

"Ya, tapi yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah pentingnya pertemuan ini. Kami akan cukup sibuk menyiapkan upacara pengikatan. Meski menyambut kedatangan Mr. Potter dalam keluarga secara resmi adalah bagian yang penting, aku tak mengerti kenapa itu perlu dilakukan hari ini juga." Lucius Malfoy tampak sebal.

"Saya TIDAK AKAN menikah dengan Malfoy!"

"Ini ada dalam hukum." Suara Malfoy Senior tak menerima sanggahan. Tapi Harry tak akan menyerah meski harus mati. Ini menggelikan.

"Dengar," Harry memulai. "Mari kita setujui saja bahwa anak ini seluruhnya milik saya. Potter menyeluruh. Saya akan menyediakan segala kebutuhan masa depannya. Tak ada siapa pun yang perlu tahu soal ayah yang lain anak ini. Lalu kau bisa mengikat putramu pada seseorang yang lebih pantas dan mendapat pewaris. Saya akan jamin anak ini tak akan menyusahkan kalian. Dia tak akan meminta warisan atau hal semacam itu."

"Dan bagaimana caranya, bila boleh aku tanya, kau akan menjamin sepuluh generasi dari sekarang, keturunan anak ini tidak akan merapal mantra untuk menelusuri garis keturunan mereka, lalu menemukan bahwa mereka memiliki darah Malfoy dan kemudian datang untuk menuntut saham?" Harry tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi Malfoy Senior melanjutkan. "Itulah kenapa hukum ini ada. Tidak hanya untuk melindungi pewaris saat ini, tapi juga untuk melindungi semua pewaris di masa depan dari keturunan yang tidak sah."

"Pastinya ada anak tidak sah lainnya?" tanya Harry. "Misalnya seseorang berselingkuh lalu sedikit terbawa suasana dan tidak memakai tindakan pencegahan yang perlu dilakukan?" Harry merasa dia berhasil menemukan argumen sempurna, hingga dia melihat ekspresi di wajah ketiga Malfoy. Mereka semua terlihat syok oleh sugesti Harry.

"Apa kau mensugestikan bahwa seorang darah murni —apalagi seorang _Malfoy—_ akan tidak setia?" Malfoy Senior terdengar betul-betul ngeri oleh gagasan tersebut. Harry tiba-tiba tidak merasa begitu yakin soal argumennya.

"Tentunya pada suatu titik ada seseorang yang pernah melakukannya. Maksudku, terutama bila mereka dipaksa untuk terikat dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka sukai. Pastinya, bila kau bermaksud memaksa _anakmu_ untuk terikat dengan _saya,_ kau tak akan mengharapkan dia untuk setia pada saya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan setia!" Malfoy terdengar betul-betul tersinggung. Dan serius.

"Seorang Malfoy tak akan pernah mempertimbangkan orang lain sedikit pun," tambah Malfoy Senior. "Aku tidak tahu soal orang-orang di sekelilingmu dan orang-orang yang bersosialisasi denganmu, tapi seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah mengingkari sumpah pernikahannya."

Harry merasa tertegun. Dia merasa seakan seluruh dunia runtuh di atasnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di sebelah bahu Harry. Harry menoleh dan menatap mata Sirius. Matanya terlihat sedih, tapi teduh. "Harry. Aku tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kau harapkan. Tapi betul-betul tak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Maafkan aku. Aku dan Remus akan selalu ada untukmu, dan kami masih akan jadi keluargamu, tapi kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam situasi ini. Tak peduli betapa menjijikannya situasi ini." Dia mengatakan bagian terakhir sembari melotot tajam pada keluarga Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba, Harry merasa ingin kabur. Dia bangkit berdiri dan lari ke luar pintu. Tak ada yang menghentikannya.

Dia tak berhenti berlari hingga dia merasakan udara dingin menampar wajahnya. Dia tak membawa mantel dan udara di luar sangat dingin, tapi untuk sejenak dia benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Dia perlu udara dingin untuk menenangkan diri. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di dekat gerbang utama Hogwarts kemudian duduk.

Dia belum lama duduk di sana ketika dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Dia tak menoleh pada orang itu, mengiranya sebagai Sirius atau Lupin, datang untuk bicara padanya. Untuk sejenak, orang itu hanya duduk diam di sana. Lalu Harry merasakan tangan di sebelah lengannya. Saat dia melihatnya, dia menyadari tangan itu milik wanita. Dia menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan mata Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya. Harry hanya menatapnya. Entah bagaimana, Harry tak mampu memanggil amarah untuk dia lemparkan padanya.

"Aku minta maaf kau harus merasa seperti ini," Narcissa bicara dengan suara pelan tapi tulus. "Bagi kami darah murni, yang dibesarkan dalam sistem ini, situasi seperti ini terasa alami. Terkadang kami lupa bahwa tak semua orang merasa seperti itu. Terkadang sulit bagi kami untuk membayangkan bahwa hal-hal dapat dilakukan dengan cara lain. Aku turut menyesal bahwa semua ini terasa sulit untukmu. Aku yakin semua ini terasa memusingkan—bukan hanya karena kau dipaksa untuk memasuki pengikatan, tapi kau juga tengah mengandung anak. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah untuk siapa pun, dan kau juga tidak memilih untuk berada dalam situasi macam ini. Kau pasti merasakan banyak emosi sekarang ini, dan tak ada kesempatan untuk melalui segalanya dalam damai tanpa disuruh-suruh apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang akan menjadi hidupmu sekarang. Akan tetapi, aku tidak menyesal memilikimu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku. Keluarga kita. Kuharap seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan menerima kami sebagai keluargamu juga. Bila bukan demi alasan lain, setidaknya demi anak yang sedang kau kandung."

Harry hanya menatap Narcissa, tak begitu percaya bahwa seorang Narcissa Malfoy mengatakan kata-kata baik hati dan pengertian padanya. Sebetulnya ini adalah kata-kata pengertian pertama yang Harry dengar dalam masalah ini. Semua orang lain hanya mengatakan mereka turut menyesal, tapi inilah yang mesti Harry lakukan. Tak ada orang lain yang mencoba membayangkan berada dalam posisi Harry dan apa yang Harry rasakan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seluruh amarah meninggalkannya. Sebaliknya dia merasa lelah. Narcissa melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Harry dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Pada awalnya Harry menegang, tapi lalu dia merasakan dirinya mulai rileks. Seluruh jagat raya mungkin memang sudah gila di sekelilingnya, tapi untuk sekarang dia merasa rileks. Untuk sekarang, dia berhenti melawan. Setidaknya dia akhirnya akan punya keluarga. Memang bukan keluarga yang akan dia pilih bila dia punya pilihan, tapi kalau dipikir, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memilih keluarga mereka, bukan?

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Ketika Harry dan Narcissa kembali ke dalam, mereka mendapati yang lainnya telah mencapai kesepakatan. Bukan kesepakatan yang mampu membuat Harry melompat-lompat senang, tapi untuk sekarang dia rasa ini kesepakatan terbaik yang bisa dia dapat. Dia masih harus terikat dengan si sialan Malfoy dan bergabung dengan keluarga Pelahap Maut luar biasa. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, setidaknya dia masih bisa tinggal di Menara Gryffindor bersama kawan-kawannya. Setelah pengikatan, dia harus pindah ke kamar pribadi bersama si bodoh.

Memikirkan harus tinggal dengan Malfoy membuat isi perut Harry ingin keluar semua. Setidaknya dia bisa menunda itu untuk dua bulan penuh sekarang. Saat itu juga Harry memutuskan untuk tak mencemaskan masa depan. Dia akan menikmati hidup untuk sekarang, berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang mampu menyingkirkan mimpi buruk masa depan yang kini terbentang di hadapannya.

Dua bulan. Dan kemudian dia akan terikat dengan Draco Malfoy. Rupa-rupanya keluarga Malfoy ingin melaksanakan upacara pengikatan satu bulan dari sekarang, tapi Sirius dan Lupin membuat mereka setuju untuk menundanya jadi dua bulan, mereka berdalih "untuk memberi waktu bagi Harry agar terbiasa pada gagasan terikat dengan Malfoy". Harry rasa dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa meski diberi waktu seribu tahun untuk bersiap-siap, tapi dia tahu percuma saja melawan. Sebaliknya, dia menghabiskan seluruh sisa pertemuan dengan merajuk sebagai bentuk protes.

 **xxx**

Dua jam kemudian, pertemuan akhirnya usai dan Harry bisa kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Setelah pamit pada ayah batisnya dan Profesor Lupin, dia berjalan mendaki tangga sambil tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Malahan dia begitu sibuk berpikir hingga pada awalnya dia tak menyadari keberadaan Malfoy yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dia baru saja menaiki set tangga kedua ketika bayangannya terlihat jelas olehnya. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Malfoy. Koreksi bila aku salah, tapi bukannya kita baru saja sepakat bahwa untuk dua bulan aku tinggal di asrama Gryffindor, sedangkan kau tetap tinggal di bawah sana di dungeon?" tanya Harry dengan ketenangan sebanyak yang bisa dia kerahkan.

"Panggil aku Draco. Dan sayangnya itu benar. Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani. Aku akan selalu siap untuk menjagamu dan anak kita yang belum lahir. Aku tidak akan mundur dari kewajibanku," si bodoh menyatakan seraya menatap lurus pada Harry. Harry ingin sekali mencekiknya. Dia rasa dia mungkin bakal melakukannya, sebelum dua bulan berakhir. Setelah itu, betul-betul tinggal bersama Malfoy… Yah, dia sudah pasti bakal mencekik si bodoh kalau begitu.

Dia berjalan menjauh, Malfoy mengikuti di belakang.

 **xxx**

Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat lubang lukisan tertutup, meninggalkan Malfoy di luar. Akhirnya! Harry menarik napas lega sebelum berbalik dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tiba-tiba, kamar pribadi kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk sama sekali.

Ruang rekreasi begitu hening, hingga dia pikir tak ada siapa-siapa. Akan tetapi, rupa-rupanya sangat mungkin membuat semua murid kelas enam, tujuh, dan delapan untuk bungkam bila kau hamil anak Malfoy. Semua orang hanya berdiri dalam ruangan, menatap Harry tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baru saja Harry berpikir untuk berjalan melewati kerumunan Gryffindor menuju kamar asramanya, Ginny maju satu langkah.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Uhm…" Harry tahu apa maksud Ginny, tapi dia betul-betul tak ingin membahasnya dengan semua penonton yang mereka miliki. Tapi Ginny tampak tidak mencemaskan hal yang sama.

"Kau pikir aku tak layak untuk mendengarnya langsung darimu, kalau begitu? Kau tahu, saat pacarmu hamil oleh lelaki lain, dan dia akan menikah pada lelaki lain tersebut, kau pasti berpikir dia setidaknya akan mengabarimu secara langsung!"

"Aku… Aku tak punya kesempatan. Maksudku, uhm…" Semua orang memandangnya. Sejujurnya, dia betul-betul lupa soal Ginny. Tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan itu padanya. Segalanya sangat kacau. Baru pagi ini dia tahu dia hamil dan sejak itu… Yah, dia kira dia memang punya waktu untuk memberitahu Ginny, tapi dia begitu kewalahan. Itu wajar saja, kan? Tidak setiap hari kau mendapati dirimu hamil dan orang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya adalah ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan itu pada Ginny supaya dia mengerti?

Harry hanya menatap Ginny tanpa daya.

"Aku hanya…" Ginny mulai berteriak, tapi lalu dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan alih-alih menutup mata, semua energi tampak terkuras dari dirinya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu ini pasti lebih berat bagimu. Kau harus terikat pada, pada, _pada si Malfoy_!" Ginny mulai terisak, melemparkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling leher Harry. "Aku sungguh inta maaf, Harry! Maaf aku membesar-besarkan hanya karena kau tidak bilang langsung padaku. Aku hanya betul-betul berharap setidaknya aku bisa mendampingimu, kau tahu. Aku betul-betul berharap aku mendengarnya langsung darimu. Di atas segalanya, aku betul-betul berharap semua ini tidak terjadi."

"Aku juga betul-betul berharap begitu, Ginny," Harry berkata pelan dan mendekap Ginny erat. Dia bertanya-tanya kapan kawan-kawan mereka mulai membagikan popcorn, karena mereka menatap dia dan Ginny seakan mereka adalah pertunjukan paling hebat sepanjang masa.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny mundur sedikit, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Harry dengan lembut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Aku bakal terikat pada Malfoy dan sedang mengandung anaknya. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?" Harry menggeram padanya. "Apa kita harus membicarakannya di sini?" Pada kata terakhir, dia menatap tajam semua orang yang berkerumun di sekeliling mereka.

"Oh," Ginny merona. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakannya besok saja, Harry. Kita makan siang bersama dan cari tempat yang tenang untuk bicara, oke?"

"Kedengarannya bagus," kedengarannya memang bagus. Ginny memang mudah emosi, tapi dia selalu bisa mengerti Harry dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Harry melotot tajam pada semua penonton, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tak punya kesadaran untuk tampak malu. Dia memeluk Ginny sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menuju kamar asrama, mengabaikan semua orang lainnya. Dia tak punya waktu untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu mereka.

 **xxx**

Malfoy sudah menunggu Harry di pagi hari dan mengikutinya kemana-mana sepanjang hari. Saat mereka tak punya kelas bersama, entah bagaimana dia masih berhasil berada di sisi Harry di antara jam pelajaran. Menyerah berusaha menyingkirkan Malfoy, Harry akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan dia.

Setelah menemui Ginny di Aula Besar, mereka membawa beberapa makanan dan baru saja hendak berangkat untuk mencari tempat sepi, saat seseorang menaruh sebelah tangan di bahu Harry, memaksanya untuk berhenti. Tentu saja itu Malfoy.

"Dan kemana persisnya kau berniat pergi dengan _dia_?"

"Kami mau pergi makan siang dan bebicara. Hanya berdua." Harry menekankan kata terakhir.

"Kurasa tidak bisa."

"Maaf?"

"Dia mantan kekasihmu. Tidak pantas bagimu berduaan dengannya." Malfoy mendelik tajam pada Ginny. Ginny memerah, tampak seakan hendak mengamuk pada Malfoy tapi berusaha keras untuk tetap diam sebagai gantinya.

"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar perlu bicara dengan Ginny. Kau tak bisa mengharapkanku untuk satu hari berada dalam hubungan dengannya dan di hari berikutnya terikat denganmu hanya karena kecelakaan, dan tidak bicara apa pun padanya. Dan dia masih bagian dari keluargaku. Jadi lebih baik kau terbiasa dengan ini."

Malfoy menatap mereka sebentar. "Oke," dia akhirnya berkata. "Tapi aku ikut denganmu." Saat Harry hendak protes, dia mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Aku ikut denganmu, tapi," dia mendesah, jelas tak ingin mengatakan apa pun yang hendak dia katakan. "Aku akan merapal _silencio_ di sekeliling diriku. Aku akan bisa melihatmu, tapi aku tak akan bisa mendengarmu. Oke?"

Setelah menatap Malfoy sejenak lebih lama, Harry mengangguk singkat dan berbalik pada Ginny, yang juga mengangguk meski agak cemberut.

 **xxx**

Setelah menyamankan diri di atas dua kursi di ceruk yang mereka temukan, Harry dan Ginny melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Malfoy. Malfoy melotot tajam pada mereka, tapi dia menepati kata-katanya dan merapal mantra peredam di sekitar dirinya sendiri sebelum bersandar pada dinding di seberang Harry dan Ginny.

"Jadi," Ginny memulai ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Harry? Sejujurnya?"

Harry mendesah. "Sangat bagus, kau tahu. Aku selalu bercita-cita ingin hamil. Yang benar saja, Ginny? Kau tahu, tak ada seorang pun yang tampak bingung meski sedikit mendengar berita aku hamil. Orang-orang tahu aku ini laki-laki, kan?" Mungkin bukan itu maksud Ginny, tapi itu sangat mengganggu Harry. Saat dia mencoba membicarakannya dengan orang lain soal ini, mereka hanya memberinya senyum mengayomi.

Ginny menatapnya penasaran untuk sejenak. "Kau benar-benar menganggapnya aneh, ya? Huh. Apa Muggle tak punya cara untuk menolong laki-laki agar bisa hamil?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya pasangan homoseksual bisa jadi orangtua?"

"Mereka biasanya mengadopsi, kurasa. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ya ampun, Ginny. Fokus! Apa kau benar-benar mau bilang bahwa di dunia sihir, laki-laki bisa hamil itu normal?"

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, ramuan untuk mencapai hal itu sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu."

"Ratusan tahun? Jadi penyihir sudah selama itu pula tak keberatan dengan pasangan homoseksual kalau begitu?"

"Kenapa kami harus keberatan pada pasangan homoseksual?" Ginny tampak betul-betul bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Yah, aku tak tahu persis kenapa. Aku hanya tahu bahwa banyak Muggle berpikir bahwa homoseksualitas adalah dosa atau tak alami."

"Apa? Pikiran mereka sempit sekali!"

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu. Sebetulnya, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, karena aku terlalu muda untuk tertarik pada hal-hal macam itu sebelum aku datang ke Hogwarts. Dan setelah itu, yah, aku cukup sibuk. Aku hanya tahu bahwa beberapa Muggle berprasangka buruk pada orang-orang yang memiliki orientasi seksual berbeda—atau identitas jenis kelamin berbeda—dari yang mereka pikir seharusnya dimiliki manusia. Dan laki-laki tidak bisa hamil!"

"Kau tahu, aku memang suka Muggle, tapi kadang-kadang mereka punya gagasan yang aneh, ya?"

"Yeah." Mereka duduk diam untuk beberapa waktu.

"Jadi," Harry akhirnya melanjutkan, "Itulah kenapa tak ada yang membesar-besarkan masalah aku hamil kalau begitu. Maksudku, soal aku ini laki-laki dan hamil. Mereka memang membesar-besarkan soal masalah kehamilan. Orang-orang tampak berpikir aku tiba-tiba jadi lemah dan tak berdaya." Harry mengatakan hal terakhir dengan alis bertautan. Malfoy, tak diragukan lagi, adalah yang paling parah, tapi _yang benar saja…_ Bahkan saat di kelas, saat Malfoy tak ada di sana, Harry bahkan tak bisa menjatuhkan pena bulu tanpa memiliki setidaknya lima orang teman sekelas berjuang untuk jadi yang pertama memungut dan menyerahkan pena bulunya pada Harry. Hal ini makin lama makin menjengkelkan.

"Yeah," Ginny tersenyum. "Jadi, keadaanmu benar-benar parah kalau begitu?"

"Di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari ini, mereka membuatku duduk di pojokan di belakang mantra proteksi sepanjang waktu." Harry murka lagi hanya dengan mengingatnya.

"Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Harry, aku tahu kau lebih dari mampu bahkan untuk mengajar kelas itu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa kau tidak bisa hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri lagi. Kau punya seseorang kecil yang juga harus dipikirkan." Ginny benar, tapi itu tak membuat Harry merasa lebih baik sedikit pun. Hal itu pasti terlihat di wajah Harry. Ginny menggenggam tangan Harry. "Harry. Aku sangat, sangat turut menyesal. Tapi aku tahu kau akan jadi orangtua yang hebat," tambahnya dengan satu anggukan ke arah Malfoy, yang sedang menatap tangan Ginny dan Harry dengan tampang seakan dia siap untuk membunuh. Harry tak peduli.

"Bagaimana…" Tekad Harry untuk bertanya gagal dan dia harus berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai lagi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu soal situasi ini? Kau tahu, soal aku yang akan terikat dengan Malfoy?"

Ginny membuang muka untuk sesaat, tampak jelas tak nyaman. Tapi Ginny adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati, dan setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sesaat, dia kembali berbalik dan menatap Harry tepat di mata. "Aku menyesal kau dipaksa untuk memasuki pengikatan ini. Kau layak mendapat hak untuk memilih dengan siapa kau ingin terikat. Soal apa yang kurasakan secara pribadi… Harry, aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Kau tahu itu. Aku sudah cukup lama berusaha menjernihkan kepalaku untuk bicara padamu, karena, aku tak tahu lagi soal 'kita'. Aku menyayangimu, tapi kurasa aku tidak mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih. Kurasa, aku mencintaimu lebih seperti seorang teman baik. Mungkin seperti seorang kakak, meski aku punya tendensi untuk lebih sering bertengkar dengan kakak-kakakku dibanding denganmu. Saat aku mendengar kabar tentang kau dan Malfoy, aku sakit hati karena tak mendengarnya langsung darimu, tapi selain itu? Fakta bahwa selain dari itu, mendengar kabar itu tidak terasa sakit adalah apa yang membuat segalanya jelas untukku. Bahkan meski semua ini tak terjadi padamu, kurasa hubungan kita tak akan bertahan lama. Kurasa kita bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk satu sama lain. Maafkan aku."

Harry mendengarkan pidato panjang Ginny tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Saat Ginny selesai, Harry menaruh kepalanya di kedua tangan untuk berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dia rasakan mendengar kata-kata Ginny? Dia pernah berpikir mereka akan bersama selamanya. Ginny akan memberinya keluarga yang selalu dia inginkan. Lewat Ginny, dia juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley. Harry menyayangi Ginny, soal itu dia tidak ragu. Tapi apakah yang dikatakan Ginny benar adanya? Apakah cinta Harry untuk Ginny tak lebih dari cinta yang dia punya untuk Hermione atau Ron? Atau seperti cinta pada seorang adik yang tak pernah dia miliki? Harry tak tahu.

Harry merasakan tangan menyentuh lengannya. Dia mengangkat kepala. Ginny tengah berjongkok di sampingnya, ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. Harry tersenyum padanya ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Gin," dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata, dan tahu bahwa kata-katanya benar adanya. "Aku hanya berharap situasi berbeda. Aku hanya berharap bisa menikahi sahabat baikku." Harry tersenyum padanya dan Ginny maju untuk memeluknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tunanganku." Malfoy tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mereka berdua, tampak mematikan. Ginny dan Harry kaget, mereka hampir lupa dia ada di sana.

"Kami hanya berpelukan sebagai teman, Malfoy. Tenanglah sedikit." Harry bangkit dan melotot tajam padanya.

"Itu tidak pantas."

"Seolah aku peduli. Aku suka memeluk teman-temanku. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Dia mantan kekasihmu."

"Dia temanku."

"Aku minta maaf, Malfoy." Harry menatap Ginny kaget. Ginny lalu menoleh untuk menatap Harry. "Dia benar, kau tahu. Aku ini mantanmu, dan baru kemarin pagi aku masih berstatus pacarmu. Setidaknya kita harus membicarakannya dengan dia dulu." Dia berbalik lagi pada Malfoy. "Jadi, aku betul-betul minta maaf. Tapi Harry benar, aku temannya. Hal itu tak akan berubah dan kuharap kau bisa belajar untuk menerimanya."

Malfoy memandang Ginny untuk sesaat sebelum mengakui kata-kata Ginny dengan anggukan singkat. Dia lalu mundur untuk bersandar ke dinding lagi, tapi Harry menyadari bahwa kali ini dia tidak merapal _silencio._

"Harry, aku akan selalu ada bila kau butuh apa saja. Bila kau ingin bicara. Tentang apa saja. Kuharap kau tahu itu."

"Tentu, Gin. Aku juga akan selalu ada untukmu, kau tahu. Aku memang hamil, tapi tak peduli apa pendapat orang, kau tak perlu terlalu berhati-hati di sekitarku. Aku masih bisa ada di sampingmu. Aku masih bisa berfungsi seperti manusia normal." Dia melotot pada Malfoy, memastikan si menyebalkan mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Tapi kalau pun dia mendengarnya, dia tak menunjukannya.

Ginny tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Harry. Tapi tolong jaga diri dan bayimu." Dia terhenti, matanya tiba-tiba berkilat penasaran. "Apa kau sudah tahu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak." Harry melotot pada Ginny. Percakapan ini mulai mengarah pada topik yang tak Harry sukai.

"Harry. Jangan keras kepala begitu. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Gin, ini baru hari kedua aku tahu soal ini! Kenapa tak ada yang mengerti bahwa setidaknya aku butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri? Kenapa orang-orang tak mengerti bahwa aku betul-betul berharap mereka setidaknya memperlakukanku dengan normal untuk sedikit lebih lama? Perutku bahkan belum kelihatan hamil, demi Merlin! Baru kemarin aku tahu bahwa laki-laki bisa hamil, bahwa _aku_ hamil, dan semua orang menuntutku untuk langsung merasa normal?" Dia hampir berteriak sekarang.

Ginny memerah, dan Harry heran melihat di pipi Draco juga ada setitik merah. Tapi Ginny mengangguk dan tak menanyakan hal lain.

Bersama-sama, mereka menyantap makan siang mereka yang terlupakan dalam diam, sebelum pergi ke kelas. Bayangan baru Harry mengikutinya. Dia sudah hampir terbiasa dengannya.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 _Awal Februari_

Dua minggu kemudian, mereka punya rutinitas. Rutinitas dimulai ketika Harry meninggalkan Menara Gryffindor, selalu mendapati Malfoy sudah menunggu tepat di luar pintu. Malfoy lalu akan menanyakan tidur Harry, dan Harry akan mengabaikannya. Harry akan lanjut mengabaikan Malfoy sepanjang hari, dan Malfoy akan lanjut membukakan pintu, menarik kursi, mencoba membawakan buku-buku atau benda apa saja yang sedang Harry bawa, menanyakan perasaannya, dan membawakan hal-hal yang dia pikir Harry perlukan.

Harry tercabik antara merasa seperti seorang bajingan dan merasa semakin ingin protes dan mengamuk.

Dia tahu dia bertingkah seperti bocah kekanakan. Dia tahu dia seharusnya mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari situasi ini. Masalahnya adalah, dia juga tahu bahwa dia sangat mampu untuk menjaga diri sendiri. Okelah, dia memang pernah pingsan satu kali —empat kali, sebetulnya— tapi bukan itu intinya. Dia masih seorang laki-laki, malah bisa dibilang orang dewasa, dan dia sangat mampu menjaga diri. Dia tak perlu rombongan Slytherin sialan mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Sejak dia pingsan, Malfoy memutuskan bahwa dia tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri. Sepanjang waktu. Bila Malfoy tak bisa datang, salah satu pengikutnya akan menggatikannya. Biasanya Parkinson, kadang-kadang Zabini. Sekali, dia bahkan pernah mengirim Nott! Dan itu membuat Harry… tak tenang. Harry merasa tak yakin pada si Slytherin pendiam itu. Ayah Nott adalah Pelahap Maut, tapi Harry tak tahu soal Nott sendiri. Faktanya, dia tak tahu apa-apa soal Nott, titik. Remaja laki-laki itu tampak selalu berada di belakang, mengamati diam-diam. Tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Nott yang memberitahu Harry bahwa lengah di dekat Nott adalah suatu kebodohan. Di beberapa kesempatan di mana Nott bicara dalam kelas, dia mengungkapkan kecerdasan yang bahkan bisa menyaingi Hermione.

Akan tetapi hari ini, Harry berharap Malfoy mengirimkan Nott saja. Saat ini dia tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Millicent Bulstrode yang tak tergerak dan sangat keras kepala. Dia kelihatan pendiam seperti Nott, tapi berkebalikan dengan Nott, dia bukan tipe yang berdiam di belakang. Ketika Harry melangkah keluar lubang lukisan pagi itu, Bulstrode berdiri di sana. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu soal Malfoy ada urusan hari ini, dan lalu dia menuntut Harry untuk menyerahkan tas dengan buku-buku dan pena bulu padanya.

Seperti biasa, Harry menolak untuk menyerahkannya, mengarah pada situasi mandek yang tengah mereka alami sekarang. Malfoy, dan semua orang lain yang dia kirim sebelumnya, biasanya akan menggerutu tapi membiarkan Harry membawa barang-barangnya sendiri. Bulstrode tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya berdiri di sana dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menunggu tas Harry. Harry mencoba berjalan melewatinya, hanya untuk mendapati Bulstrode bergerak bersamanya—tidak membiarkan Harry mendekatinya atau pun melewatinya. Harry mencoba melotot tajam padanya, tapi sama seperti semua Slytherin lain, dia tampak tak terkesan sama sekali. Lalu Harry menggeram, protes, mengancam—semua sia-sia. Bulstrode hanya lanjut berdiri di sana, menunggu Harry untuk menyerahkan buku-bukunya dalam diam.

"Harry?" Hermione dan Ron keluar dari Menara Gryffindor. "Bukannya kau mau pergi duluan dan menunggu kami di Aula Besar?"

"Aku mencoba, tapi dia tak mau minggir!" Harry melotot pada Bulstrode lagi, dengan sedikit efek seperti sebelumnya.

"Sobat, biarkan saja dia membawakan barang-barangmu. Aku akan lebih dari senang kalau ada orang yang menawarkan untuk membawakan ini kemana-mana." Ron menunjuk tas yang dia sendiri bawa. Harry melotot pada kawannya sekalian. Akhir-akhir ini, rasanya yang dia lakukan hanya melotot. Itu pun saat dia sedang tak sibuk berteriak atau merajuk.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Harry!" Hermione mengeryit tak senang pada Harry, sebelum menarik lengan baju Ron untuk menyeretnya melewati Bulstrode dan menuju Aula Besar. Dasar pengkhianat!

Harry mencoba untuk melewati Bulstrode lagi. Dalam kepalanya, dia mengingat semua kutukan minor yang dia tahu, bertanya-tanya apakah dia boleh mengutuk Bulstrode, sedikit saja? Hanya supaya dia bisa kabur. Tapi jiwa Gryffindor dalam dirinya mengatakan tidak dengan tegas. Harry mulai merasa konyol. Hampir melemparkan tasnya pada si perempuan, Harry menggeram saat Bulstrode akhirnya membiarkan dia lewat. Dia menghentak-hentak menuruni tangga, Bulstrode beberapa langkah di belakang.

 **xxx**

Lima hari kemudian, giliran Parkinson yang mengisi Malfoy. Menggertakan gigi, Harry tak bisa menahan untuk merasa sedikit ngeri melihat gadis yang pernah ingin menyerahkannya pada Voldemort kurang dari setahun lalu, sekarang berjalan di sampingnya sambil berbincang-bincang seolah mereka teman baik. Dan seolah Harry peduli soal tema warna dekorasi selama upacara pengikatan lebih bagus warna Slytherin atau Gryffindor.

Melihat Parkinson adalah yang paling sering datang menggantikan Malfoy—dan kadang-kadang dia juga datang menemani Malfoy—harusnya Harry sudah terbiasa dengan ini sekarang. Tetap saja, saat Parkinson berlutut di depan Harry dan tiba-tiba menempelkan telinganya di perut Harry untuk mengecek apakah dia bisa "mendengar bayinya bergerak", Harry hampir yakin entah bagaimana dia telah berkelana ke dunia lain.

Berkebalikan dengan Parkinson, Harry mendapati dirinya hampir—tapi tidak betul-betul—menyukai Zabini. Si Slytherin sarkastis punya selera humor yang cocok dengan Harry—bila Harry mau membuka diri. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia sedang tak ingin bergaul dengan siapa pun. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione selalu berhati-hati saat di dekat Harry—mereka tak mau meninggalkannya sendiri, tentu tidak, tapi mereka selalu tampak berusaha semenyenangkan mungkin saat mereka sedang berbicara dengannya.

Dia tak sengaja mendengar diskusi antara 'Mione dan Ron tentang sesuatu dalam ramuan yang rupa-rupanya meningkatkan level estrogen Harry, dan karena tubuh Harry tak terbiasa, rupa-rupanya sekarang dia dianggap 'sekitar sepuluh kali lebih ganas dari rata-rata wanita hamil'. Teman macam apa mereka! Seakan Harry tak punya setiap hak di jagat raya untuk merasa sedikit jengkel sekarang ini. Dia memastikan untuk menambah sedikit usaha untuk bersikap ekstra jutek pada mereka untuk beberapa waktu setelah itu. Supaya mereka bisa merasakan persisnya seberapa 'ganas' Harry sekarang!

 **xxx**

 _Awal Maret_

Pagi itu hangat tak seperti biasa dan upacara pengikatan akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu minggu depan, tapi untuk hari ini Harry berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk melupakan apa yang tersaji di masa depannya dan hanya fokus untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri. Membawa sapu terbang bersamanya, dia beranjak ke luar untuk mencari sedikit udara segar. Mata Malfoy menyipit dan dia mengeryit saat dia bertemu Harry di luar Menara Gryffindor.

"Jangan bilang kau berencana menggunakan sapu itu untuk terbang."

"Tentu saja aku mau terbang," Harry bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Malfoy mengacaukan hari ini. Dia tak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bangun merasa sesemangat ini.

"Boleh aku ingatkan kau pada fakta bahwa kau sedang hamil?" suara Malfoy berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Apa? Ngidam aneh-aneh, punggung pegal-pegal dan sering tiba-tiba mual dan pusing—semua itu karena aku hamil? Ya ampun, terima kasih, Malfoy. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Harry merespon dengan apa yang dia harap terdengar seperti sarkasme menusuk. Malfoy tidak nampak terkesan.

"Tepat sekali. 'Tiba-tiba mual dan pusing'. Dan kau masih berencana untuk naik ke udara? Apa kau sama sekali tak peduli pada keselamatan anak kita?"

Harry terhenyak dan merasakan warna terkuras dari wajahnya. Dia betul-betul tak memikirkan itu. Dia hanya melihat cuaca cerah di luar dan merasa lebih baik setelah sekian lama, dan berpikir bahwa ini hari yang sempurna untuk terbang santai. Tapi Malfoy benar, dan itu membuat kekecewaan makin sulit untuk diterima.

"Baiklah." Dia menggeram dan mendorong sapu terbangnya pada Malfoy. Dia selalu ingin membawakan barang-barang Harry, jadi lebih baik dimanfaatkan sesekali. Harry berjalan melewati koridor menuju ke luar untuk jalan-jalan santai yang lebih aman sebagai gantinya.

 **xxx**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi matahari hangat musim semi untuk menenangkan emosi Harry, dan suasana hatinya lumayan baik seperti sebelumnya. Saat itu masih cukup pagi, jadi dia hampir sendirian—hanya ada Malfoy yang mengekor agak jauh di belakangnya. Harry berjalan ke arah danau, seraya memikirkan beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Harry tahu dia hamil. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan secara resmi memberitahu Ron dan Hermione bahwa mereka akan menjadi _"best man"_ dan _"maid of honor"_ untuknya. Setelah itu, rupa-rupanya mereka bekerja sama dengan Zabini dan Parkinson merencanakan bagian mereka dalam ritual nanti. Lucu sekali—Gryffindor dan Slytherin akur dan bekerja sama. Rupanya mereka masih suka adu argumen, dan terkadang merencanakan upacara bisa jadi "melelahkan" kalau kata Hermione, tapi tetap saja. Mereka bekerja sama alih-alih saling membunuh satu sama lain. Itu kemajuan.

Harry sudah sampai di pinggir danau sekarang. Setelah menemukan tempat terlindung, dia duduk sebentar. Sebetulnya dia tak begitu kehabisan napas karena dia berjalan santai ke sini, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mendapati bahwa hanya bergerak sedikit saja sudah berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia rasa ada untungnya Malfoy mengingatkan itu padanya sebelum dia pergi terbang, meski dia tak punya hasrat untuk mengakuinya pada siapa pun.

Ketika dia duduk di sana, punggung bersandar pada batang pohon, dia tiba-tiba mematung—bukannya dia sedang bergerak atau bagaimana, tapi sekarang dia hampir tak berani untuk bernapas.

"Ada apa?" Malfoy terdengar khawatir dan siap untuk menyerang. Samar-samar Harry berpikir betapa anehnya hal itu, karena dia selalu berpikir Malfoy akan selalu memilih untuk lari dan bersembunyi bila ada kemungkinan terjadi bahaya meski hanya sedikit. Tapi pemikiran itu hilang dengan segera dan dia mengisyaratkan pada Malfoy untuk datang mendekat tanpa kata.

Saat si pirang berjongkok di samping Harry, Harry menyambar salah satu tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba menempelkannya ke jubah bawah Harry, ke bagian perut bawahnya. Malfoy seketika tertegun, awalnya karena bingung dan lalu sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Harry dengan ketakjuban yang hampir tak dapat ditutupi dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," Malfoy terdengar kecewa. "Tapi kau merasakannya tadi? Kau merasakan pergerakan?"

"Yeah. Rasanya seperti… Seperti menelan ikan mas hidup-hidup dan ikannya berenang-renang dalam perutku," Harry tak bisa menahan tawa. "Ya ampun. Itu adalah perasaan paling aneh tapi menakjubkanyang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku."

"Kuharap aku bisa merasakannya," suara Malfoy tak biasanya terdengar lembut.

"Kau pasti bisa. Saat bayinya tumbuh nanti. Kurasa sekarang dia masih terlalu kecil, jadi tak ada yang bisa merasakannya selain aku. Tapi dia akan tumbuh." Harry tersenyum pada Malfoy. Pipi Malfoy dihiasi sedikit merah muda dan dia memberikan separo-senyum sebagai jawaban. Untuk sejenak mereka hanya duduk di sana, Harry merasakan lebih banyak gerakan-gerakan kecil, Malfoy hanya berjongkok di sebelah Harry, tangannya masih di perut Harry seakan mengharapkan gerakan yang cukup kuat agar dia bisa merasakannya juga.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 _Pertengahan Maret_

"Harry! Bangun, sobat! Kita bakal telat." Harry melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak bangun. Dia betul-betul lebih memilih untuk tidur. Untuk tidur dan bermimpi bahwa ini bukanlah hari di mana dia akan melalui upacara pengikatan bodoh dan kemudian terjebak dengan Malfoy untuk seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Setelah momen yang mereka bagi saat Harry merasakan bayinya bergerak untuk pertama kali, keadaan kembali pada apa yang bisa dibilang normal akhir-akhir ini. Harry tahu, jauh di dalam, bahwa dia tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap layaknya bocah tengil manja sampai akhir hayatnya, tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia tak bisa menahan diri.

Dia merasa tambah buncit sepanjang waktu, punggungnya terus pegal-pegal, dan segala sesuatu berbau lebih tajam akhir-akhir ini—seakan Harry tiba-tiba menukar hidungnya dengan anjing pelacak! Pernah suatu hari dia berjalan memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan seketika mencium sesuatu yang membuatnya memeluk toilet selama lima belas menit ke depan. Saat dia akhirnya mampu berdiri lagi, dia menguatkan diri dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Setelah beberapa menit mengendus-endus, dia menemukan bahwa sumbernya adalah Lavender—gadis itu baru saja memutuskan untuk mencoba parfum baru. Mengetahui bahwa parfumnya membuat Harry sangat mual membuat gadis malang itu mengucurkan air mata dan berlari ke kamar asramanya sambil merona merah padam.

Secara keseluruhan, wajar saja kan bila dia sedikit mudah tersinggung hari-hari ini? Setidaknya Harry berpikir demikian. Kawan-kawannya, yah, tampaknya mereka tak setuju. Hal itu sebagai gantinya membuat Harry merasa tak dimengerti, kesepian, dan terabaikan. Jadi dia muram sedikit lebih sering.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Hari Bersejarahnya. Setelah hari ini, dia akan pindah ke kamar pribadi dengan Malfoy. Suaminya. Harry merasa ingin membanting kepalanya sendiri ke dinding karena frustasi. Tentu, mereka pernah 'berbagi momen' atau apalah itu, tapi dia masih Malfoy. Harry masih tak mau terikat dengan si menyebalkan.

"Harry!" Kali ini Ron menarik selimut dari atas Harry dan mencolek tulang rusuknya keras. Makin lama makin sulit untuk terus pura-pura tidur. Dia membuka matanya dengan tak semangat untuk melotot pada Ron, yang hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban dan melemparkan jubah padanya.

"Pakai ini. Kita akan berangkat ke Malfoy Manor dalam sepuluh menit."

"Sepuluh menit? Aku sangat lapar, tahu!"

"Yah, kalau begitu harusnya kau jangan pura-pura tidur selama itu," Ron nyengir. "Lagipula, ada banyak yang bisa dimakan di Manor nanti. Oh, dan jangan cemas soal jubah pestamu. Jubahnya sudah ada di sana. Kau juga akan punya waktu untuk mandi di sana. Cepat bangun sekarang—'Mione bakal mendobrak kemari untuk meneriakimu dan memerintah kita kalau kau tidak segera bergerak."

Tak ada jalan untuk menghindar. Harry tahu itu, dan dia sudah tahu itu untuk dua bulan sekarang. Tetap saja, situasi ini payah sekali. Entah untuk keberapa kali, Harry mengatakan persis hal itu pada Ron, saat dia bangun dengan enggan dan memakai jubahnya.

 **xxx**

Harry tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan motif floral. Bunga-bunganya kelihatan bergerak-gerak dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Selain dari itu, sofanya ternyata nyaman—meski dia tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Terutama tidak sekarang ini. Dia sedang sibuk merajuk. 'Mione kemungkinan bakal mengingatkan bahwa dia bersikap seperti anak kecil. Sebetulnya, dia sudah mengatakan itu pada Harry dua kali hari ini. Harry tak peduli. Harry memang harus ambil bagian dalam upacara ini, tapi dia akan menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia dipaksa untuk melakukannya. Dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy? Oke. Kalau begitu mereka harus menerima Harry apa adanya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada memakai jubah mewah seperti semacam suami tropi untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang.

Harry masih merajuk saat Malfoy—calon suaminya—berjalan masuk.

"Bukankah harusnya kau memakai jubah pestamu? Upacaranya akan dimulai dalam satu jam."

"Kenapa aku harus memakainya?"

"Kenapa kau harus memakainya? Karena ini upacara pengikatan kita. Karena ada orang-orang di luar sana yang menonton dan menunggu untuk merayakannya bersama kita. Karena upacara ini adalah saat di mana keluarga kita terhubung secara resmi dan menandai awal keluarga yang akan jadi bagian dari anak kita. Ada banyak sekali alasan, kau pilih saja satu. Untuk sekali saja dalam seluruh kekacauan ini, bisa tidak kau jangan egois dan pakai jubah pestamu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku memang terpaksa untuk terikat denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan mau dipaksa memakai jubah pesta."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka tahu tentang kehamilan Harry, Malfoy tampak kesulitan mengontrol emosi. Wajahnya memerah karena murka, tapi Harry tak peduli. Malfoy boleh membawa pergi jubah pesta bodoh itu dan menikah dengan jubah itu saja, kalau itu yang dia mau.

"Kau ingin terikat denganku, oke. Kau harus menerimaku apa adanya." Dia menambahkan saat Malfoy hendak membuka mulut. Malfoy menutup mulut mendengarnya, dan untuk sejenak dia hanya menatap Harry, dan kentara sekali dia berjuang untuk menahan kata-katanya. Tampaknya itu adalah perjuangan yang tak akan dimenangkan Malfoy, tapi Harry tak peduli. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa dikatakan si bodoh akan mampu membuatnya berubah pikiran. Ketika Malfoy akhirnya bicara, suaranya terdengar datar, tapi sedingin es dan amat menusuk.

"Ingin terikat denganmu? Ingin? Apa kau melewatkan bagian 'ini adalah _hukum'_? Apa kau betul-betul berpikir aku menginginkan ini? Itukah yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Bahwa bila aku bisa mendapat apa yang kuinginkan, inilah yang akan kupilih? Untuk punya anak denganmu? Untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku bersama Tuan Penyelamat manja, egois, dan congkak? Dua bulan lalu, aku bahagia mengetahui bahwa saat aku keluar dari Hogwarts bersama nilai NEWT-ku nanti, aku tak akan pernah perlu untuk berbagi ruang denganmu lagi. Aku sudah tahu orangtuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang, untuk memiliki pewaris dengan pilihan mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka akan memilih orang yang tahu tatakrama dan perilaku beradab. Bukannya anak kecil yang berpikir jagat raya berputar di sekitar dirinya. Jangan sombong, Harry! Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa dalam situasi paling buruk yang pernah kualami—dan percayalah, aku pernah mengalami cukup banyak situasi buruk, seperti yang kau ingat—tapi sedikit pun jangan pernah menipu dirimu sendiri dengan percaya bahwa inilah yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak akan pernah memilih situasi ini. Tapi demi anak kita, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi kuberitahu kau, hormon kehamilan atau bukan, ada batasan berapa banyak yang bisa kuterima."

Saat dia menyelesaikan rutukan panjangnya, Malfoy memberi Harry satu tatapan gelap terakhir sebelum berbalik dan menyerbu ke luar, meninggalkan Harry yang tertegun dan menganga di belakangnya.

Setelah dia tahu dia hamil, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya. Hermione hanya akan mendesah dan mengingatkan sikap buruknya, tapi kebanyakan orang hanya mengesampingkannya sebagai efek hormon. Hal itu kadang membuatnya sangat jengkel, dan dia mendapati dirinya sendiri berharap seseorang akan memperlakukan dia layaknya orang normal untuk sekali saja, dan mengutarakan isi pikiran mereka. Dia rasa dia mendapat apa yang dia harapkan sekarang.

Dia merasa bodoh karena tak pernah memikirkan semua ini dari sudut pandang Malfoy sebelumnya. Dia tahu dia bersikap sangat egois akhir-akhir ini, tapi entah bagaimana dia tak sadar betapa egoisnya dia. Malfoy terlihat sangat nyaman dan alami dalam seluruh situasi ini. Harry benar-benar tak pernah mengira situasi ini juga sulit untuk Malfoy. Dia pikir… Sebetulnya dia tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Sebuah suara dalam dirinya berkata bahwa dia sengaja menghindar untuk melihat dari sudut pandang Malfoy, tapi dia tak ingin mendengarnya. Dia hanya ingin merasa dia bisa menyalahkan Malfoy atas semua ini, seakan Malfoy merencanakan ini semua.

Tapi si bodoh itu benar, meski Harry enggan untuk mengakuinya. Malfoy telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Harry, sementara Harry bahkan tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memanggil suaminya dengan nama keluarga sampai akhir hayat? Harry menghela napas. Dia marah karena dipaksa ke dalam situasi ini, dan dia ingin menyalahkan Malfoy atas segalanya, tapi bukan si bodoh yang menulis hukum itu. Mungkin dia memang setuju dengan hukum itu, tapi dia tidak merencanakan keadaan ini. Seperti yang telah dia katakan, dia berharap akan terikat pada seseorang yang tahu segala hal yang Harry yakin tak pernah diajarkan keluarga Dursley padanya. Cara berperilaku yang benar, jubah pesta dan lain sebagainya—semua hal yang membuat Harry menguap bosan. Tapi poin terpenting masih berlaku, bahwa Malfoy tidak merencanakan mereka untuk terikat, sama seperti Harry. Harry mungkin ingin menyalahkan Malfoy, tapi itu tidak tepat.

Dia merasa merana, tapi siapa yang dia untungkan dengan membuat Malfoy sama merananya dengan dia?

Perlahan, dia bangkit. Bila dia buru-buru, dia masih punya waktu untuk mandi dan memakai jubah pesta menjengkelkan itu dan berpura-pura bahwa setidaknya dia hampir bisa menjaga sikap.

 **xxx**

Ketika dia memasuki aula upacara, Malfoy sama sekali tidak meliriknya lebih dari yang diperlukan. Harry rasa upacaranya sangat indah, bila kau gemar dengan hal macam itu. Harry tak suka hal macam ini, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Rasanya aneh, wajahnya sudah terlalu sering memasang rengutan atau pelototan.

Saat dia bergandengan tangan dengan Malfoy untuk ritual pengikatan, dia mengagumi betapa kering dan dinginnya tangan Malfoy. Tangan Harry sendiri terasa lembab dan berkeringat. Tapi dia berhasil mengucapkan beberapa kata tanpa terlalu banyak terbata-bata, dan berusaha untuk tidak meringis saat sihir yang mengikatnya pada Malfoy mengaliri dirinya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, meski dia tak begitu memperhatikan Hermione saat gadis itu menjelaskan apa artinya ini. Kalau tak salah aliran sihir ini akan membantu mereka untuk tetap setia pada satu sama lain, tapi itu tak akan mengubah dirinya atau perasaannya sedikit pun. Harry rasa itu adalah semacam _cock-block_ ajaib, tak lebih.

Bukannya Harry punya kehidupan seksual aktif atau apa, tapi sekarang dia rasa dia tak akan pernah. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya. Untuk sekarang. Sekarang dia berusaha konsentrasi untuk memasang senyum di wajah.

 **xxx**

Entah bagaimana, Harry berhasil selamat melalui bagian pertama upacara dan acara berbaur sesudahnya. Kembali ke Hogwarts, dia merasa sangat kelelahan. Rasanya dia ingin tidur berhari-hari. Saat dia mulai beranjak menuju Menara Gryffindor, dia dihentikan dengan segera oleh kawan-kawannya—juga oleh Malfoy dan kawan-kawannya—yang menatap tajam padanya. Untuk sesaat dia tak tahu kenapa, hingga dia menyadari dia sudah tidak tinggal dengan Gryffindor lainnya lagi. Mulai dari sekarang, dia tinggal dengan Malfoy.

Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak melotot tajam pada mereka semua, seraya mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukan salah mereka. Tapi dia masih merasa seakan ada beban berat dalam perutnya saat dia meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di belakang dan mengikuti Malfoy menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Sebetulnya, menurut saya ff ini lebih ke flangst. Tapi karena Aquien mencantumkan ff ini sebagai Romance/Humor, jadi saya juga mencantumkannya demikian.

Satu lagi, ff ini dari awal sampai akhir menggunakan POV Harry, jadi yang diceritakan adalah apa yang Harry lihat, alami, rasakan, lakukan, dan pikirkan. Oke, gaes? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Keheningan canggung memenuhi ruangan saat pintu tertutup di belakang mereka. Setelah Malfoy mencurahkan isi pikirannya pada Harry sebelum upacara pengikatan, mereka tidak berbicara selain dari kata-kata yang diperlukan untuk upacara. Menyibukkan diri, Harry melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang baru saja mereka masuki,

Ruangannya terlihat seperti miniatur ruang rekreasi, dengan sofa yang muat untuk dua orang dan beberapa kursi yg tampak nyaman di depan perapian kecil. Warna-warnanya kalem dan alami, tapi menghindari warna hijau. Tak ada warna Gryffindor atau Slytherin, ini akan jadi daerah netral kalau begitu.

Ada dua pintu di dalam ruangan yang pada saat ini tertutup, tapi Harry menduga pintu-pintu itu mengarah ke kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Sebagian dalam diri Harry ingin melihat ke sana, tapi kebanyakan dia ingin menghindarinya. Berbagi ruang rekreasi masih oke, rasanya cukup netral, tapi sisanya… Harry masih belum siap. Malfoy juga tidak tampak terburu-buru ingin melihat ruangan lain, karena dia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Harry duduk di kursi lainnya, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk di sana dalam diam.

Mereka harus segera tidur, sekarang sudah larut. Mereka diliburkan dari kelas esok hari—untuk memberi mereka waktu agar terbiasa pada perubahan (seolah satu hari akan cukup untuk itu; seumur hidup pun tak akan cukup, pikir Harry), tapi begadang semalam suntuk tetap bukan ide bagus. Tapi untuk sejenak lebih lama, Harry ingin menghindari tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Malfoy.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Malfoy, memecah kesunyian. Harry mendongak. Dia merasa dia harus minta maaf atas sikapnya selama dua bulan ke belakang, tapi dia tak bisa. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Sebaliknya, dia hanya menggeleng—meski sebenarnya dia ngidam coklat, tapi dia merasa tak layak mendapat coklat.

"Kau yakin?" Malfoy memandangnya, tak ada emosi sedikit pun di wajahnya. Kemurkaannya yang tadi sudah hilang, tapi Harry tahu amarah itu ada di sana, hanya tersembunyi. Itu membuat Harry merasa tak yakin. Harusnya dia tak peduli pada perasaan Malfoy, pikirnya. Malah, harusnya dia bahagia—setidaknya mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan kegelisahan yang dibawakan oleh pemikiran itu. Entah bagaimana, terasa lebih mudah untuk menipu diri agar percaya bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang Malfoy inginkan. Sekarang, dia betul-betul tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan selain kegelisahan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan sebabnya.

Menyadari bahwa Malfoy masih menunggu jawaban, dia menganggukkan kepala. Dia yakin. Setidaknya, dia yakin dia tidak ingin meminta apa pun dari Malfoy. Dia hanya ingin meringkuk dan menangis.

"Oke. Aku mau membasuh muka lalu tidur, kalau begitu." Harry mengangguk sebagai balasan saat Malfoy bangkit dan pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar Malfoy keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi ke kamar tidur. Harry masih duduk di depan perapian—dia hanya tak kuasa membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk bergerak.

 **xxx**

"Harry? Kau belum tidur?" suara ngantuk Malfoy terdengar dari arah kamar mereka. Perlahan Harry mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya; Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu dengan alis bertautan. Harry tak menyadari waktu telah begitu larut—Malfoy mungkin sudah tidur beberapa jam. Tapi tetap saja, Harry tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk bicara. Atau bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Malfoy datang mendekat, wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan. Harry membuang muka. Desakan untuk minta maaf tumbuh makin besar, tapi dia masih tak dapat melakukannya. Jadi dia tetap diam sementara kegelisahan makin tumbuh dalam dirinya saat Malfoy makin dekat dan berlutut dengan elegan di samping kursi Harry.

"Hey," ujar Malfoy, seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas lutut Harry. Harry mematung pada sentuhannya, tapi tak bergerak. Tidak pula merespon. "Kau membuatku cemas. Apa perlu kupanggil Madam Pomfrey?" Harry menggeleng, dia baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Kalau saja dia bisa menyingkirkan kegelisahan melumpuhkan yang entah datang dari mana. Malfoy menatapnya, kentara sekali sedang berusaha memantapkan pikiran. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, kalau begitu? Kau perlu tidur, kau tahu." Dia berhasil tampak cemas dan jengkel pada saat yang sama.

Harry mencoba untuk bergerak, untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sial dan memalukannya, satu-satunya hal yang terjadi adalah dia merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Dia betul-betul tak butuh ini! Tapi tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha, dia tak dapat menghentikan air matanya. Malfoy tampak terpukul untuk sesaat, kentara sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada suami barunya yang sedang hamil dan menangis. Suami barunya yang terpaksa dia nikahi. Sama seperti Harry yang juga terpaksa untuk terikat padanya. Harry tak percaya dia telah seegois ini! Dia merasa betul-betul merana, dan sekarang setelah dia mulai menangis, dia tak dapat berhenti. Dia mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangan.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry merasakan tangan di lututnya pindah untuk mengelus punggungnya, dengan gerakan stabil dan menenangkan. Malfoy bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, dan sekarang tengah duduk di lengan kursi. Tak punya banyak energi tersisa untuk peduli pada rasa malu, Harry tiba-tiba berbalik untuk melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Malfoy dan hampir menariknya ke pangkuan Harry saat dia mengubur wajahnya pada Malfoy. Harry merasakan Malfoy membeku untuk sesaat singkat, sebelum lanjut mengelus punggung Harry sementara dia menangis.

 **xxx**

Saat Harry terjaga, ada yang terasa aneh. Sepertinya dia sedang memeluk sepasang kaki berbalut piyama. Dia bisa merasakan otot-otot kuat di bawah kainnya. Menelan ludah pelan, dia berusaha untuk tetap diam dan tak menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah bangun. Sambil fokus untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dari rasa kantuk, dia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Dia ingat menangis di pelukan Malfoy. Draco. Dia rasa dia harus memanggil Malfoy dengan Draco sekarang—tidak hanya mereka telah terikat, tapi rupa-rupanya dia baru saja terbangun sambil memeluk erat kaki si lelaki. Samar-samar dia ingat Draco mencoba mengajaknya tidur setelah dia tenang. Tentu saja, awalnya dia mencoba untuk membuat Harry bicara, tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Harry merasakan dirinya merona saat dia ingat bahwa mencoba membuatnya melepaskan Draco dan tidur di kasurnya sendiri juga tak ada gunanya. Dia telah memeluk Draco seakan dia adalah satu-satunya tempat Harry bergantung. Akhirnya Draco menyerah dan menidurkan Harry di sampingnya di kasur.

Mengingat itu, rasanya Harry tidak ingin bangun dan menghadap Draco lagi selamanya. Apa sih yang merasukinya tadi malam? Tentu, dia merasa buruk sekali setelah dia menyadari dia telah bersikap layaknya bocah egois selama dua bulan, tapi sampai runtuh begitu? Menggelayuti Draco dan menangis? Terutama setelah Draco berteriak padanya dan memberitahunya dengan tegas bahwa dia benar-benar tak menginginkan ini. Bahwa dia lebih senang bila tak perlu melihat Harry lagi setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Draco sama terpaksanya dalam situasi ini dengan Harry, dan Harry sangat tahu bahwa Draco membencinya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. Dia hanya lebih pandai menyembunyikan kebenciannya sekarang, berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari situasi.

Harry tak bisa menahan untuk merasa sedikit ngeri. Dia memeluk seseorang yang kemungkinan besar lebih memilih untuk berada di mana saja asal bukan di sini. Yang instingnya kemungkinan besar menyuruhnya untuk menertawai Harry dan mendorong Harry menjauh. Yang rupa-rupanya tidak melakukan itu semua karena beberapa alasan. 'Tradisi darah murni sialan!' pikir Harry. Draco telah diajarkan sejak lahir untuk menjaga dan merawat siapa pun yang terikat dengannya nanti. Untuk beberapa alasan, mengetahui bahwa Draco melakukan ini hanya karena itu; karena dia melihatnya sebagai sebuah kewajiban, membuat Harry merasa bagai ditusuk pisau di perut.

Harry terus berbaring di sana, pura-pura tidur. Dia mendengar Draco membuka halaman buku yang sedang dia baca. Harry bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi ini? Kenapa Draco tidak memaksanya untuk lepas supaya dia bisa turun dari kasur? Apa Harry memeluknya sebegitu erat? Atau apa ini hanya karena Draco bersikap…baik? Baik pada Harry, karena dia harus, bukan karena dia ingin, pikir Harry muram.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa dia harus melepaskan kaki Draco sebelum dia menyadari Harry sudah bangun. Bila Draco tahu dan Harry masih memeluknya, itu akan lebih memalukan lagi. Meskipun sedikit lebih memalukan dari ini tak akan membuat banyak perbedaan. Jadi Harry lanjut memeluk sambil berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan; apa yang harus dikatakan sebagai penjelasan. Tapi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya?

Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan, mengetahui bahwa Draco sama bencinya pada seluruh situasi ini dengan Harry? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa Draco juga merasa terpaksa; bahwa dia membencinya dan bersikap baik dan perhatian hanya karena tradisi?

"Kau mau sarapan?" suara Draco tiba-tiba menginterupsi renungan Harry. Rupanya dia telah sadar Harry sudah bangun, dan masih berbaring di sana, memeluk erat kaki Draco. Spektakuler sekali. Rasanya Harry tak akan pernah berhenti merona setelah ini. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban pada saat yang sama buru-buru duduk dan memunggungi Draco, masih belum berani untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Hormon kehamilan itu membuat emosimu naik turun, ya?" Harry terdiam mendengar kata-kata Draco, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja diberi jalan keluar. Sebuah cara untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan pertunjukan yang dia lakukan semalam. Dia pun mengangguk, lega.

"Yah, kita lihat sisi baiknya saja—setidaknya kita menghabiskan malam pernikahan kita di ranjang yang sama, seperti yang diharuskan tradisi," ujar Draco disertai kekehan kecil, dan akhirnya Harry berani untuk berbalik dan menatap wajahnya. Draco memandang Harry dengan seringai kecil, tapi itu bukan seringai jahat. Harry sendiri mengeluarkan tawa pendek.

"Yeah, sepertinya aku berantakan sekali," Harry mengaku, menyesal. Draco tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi Harry tak bisa menahan untuk meringis mengingat dia tak yakin apakah senyum itu tulus. Kemungkinan besar tidak. Bagaimana mungkin itu senyum yang tulus?

"Kalau begitu, ingin sesuatu yang spesial untuk sarapan?" tanya Draco saat dia bangun.

"Tak usah. Yang biasa saja. Tapi aku mau mencuci muka dulu sebelum kita makan."

 **xxx**

Sendirian di kamar mandi, pikiran-pikiran mulai menyerang Harry lagi, begitu pula perasaan yang tak dapat dia jelaskan. Draco memberinya jalan keluar dengan menyebutkan hormon, lalu bersikap baik hati dan tersenyum. Dia ingat bagaimana rasanya memeluk kaki Draco—saat dia menutup mata, dia masih bisa merasakan betapa berototnya kaki di bawah piyama itu. Dia berani bertaruh badan Draco tidak banyak berambut. Kemungkinan besar seluruh kulitnya selembut sutra bila disentuh… Hey, tunggu dulu! Dari mana datangnya pemikiran barusan? Harry menegakkan diri, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentam hampir panik.

Dia membenci Draco. Malfoy! Dia membenci Malfoy. Mereka membenci satu sama lain sejak umur sebelas! Malfoy membencinya. Situasi ini, pengikatan mereka, adalah hal terakhir yang Draco inginkan. Harry tahu itu sekarang. Malfoy, dia harus kembali memanggilnya Malfoy. Rupa-rupanya memanggil dia Draco menanamkan segala macam pemikiran aneh ke dalam otak Harry. Dan Harry benci itu. Dia benci Draco. Malfoy. Dia benci semua ini, dia benci harus terikat dengan Draco, dipaksa untuk berkeluarga dengan Draco. Malfoy! Harus ingat untuk memanggilnya Malfoy lagi.

Dia selalu membenci Draco (Malfoy, panggil dia Malfoy!—terlambat, dia sudah jadi Draco sekarang). Dia tak bisa mempertimbangkan perasaan lain. Draco adalah Pelahap Maut. Seluruh keluarganya juga Pelahap maut. Mereka mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan. Belum lagi hal-hal lain selama bertahun-tahun—menyebut Hermione darah lumpur, semua waktu di mana dia menghina keluarga Ron karena keluarganya miskin… Menghina Harry karena kacamatanya, dan karena dia tak punya orangtua. Dan hal-hal besar, seperti mencoba membunuh Dumbledore dan membiarkan Pelahap Maut memasuki Hogwarts. Semua hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Harry memiliki perasaan lain selain benci padanya?

Dia harus membenci Draco. Dia adalah Sang Penyelamat sialan, demi Merlin! Dia membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain membenci para Pelahap Maut. Semua Pelahap Maut.

Bisakah dia?

 **xxx**

…

Untuk sejenak, dia hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan pertanyaan itu melayang-layang dalam pikirannya.

Dia tidak membenci Draco. Realisasinya tiba-tiba datang, sejernih kristal dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Masalahnya adalah, Draco sudah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia bersikap baik pada Harry, melakukan semua ini, hanya karena hukum. Karena tradisi darah murni sialan itu!

Tiba-tiba, segalanya jelas bagi Harry. Selama dua bulan ini, terus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Draco menginginkan ini dan Harry-lah yang menjadi korban, satu-satunya yang dipaksa. Semua itu hanyalah pertahanan diri. Sebelum semua ini terjadi, dia berupaya menghindari Draco sebisa mungkin, tapi kenapa? Karena dia merasa dia harus membenci Pelahap Maut. Dia harus membenci Draco.

Sekarang rupanya Harry mendapat pencerahan demi pencerahan. Apakah dia pernah membenci Draco? Selama bertahun-tahun ke belakang, hampir melakukan segala cara untuk mengganggunya dan membuatnya jengkel. Dan kemudian saat tahun keenam, saat dia menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu untuk menguntit Draco dengan mata dilem pada titik di Peta Perampok. Belum lagi terkadang dia masih memimpikan apa yang terjadi di Kamar Kebutuhan—dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang dia mimpikan hanyalah api dan ketakutan. Jelas itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi sekarang, dia akhirnya mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa bagian yang masih terpatri jelas setiap kali dia bangun dari salah satu mimpi-mimpi itu, adalah bagaimana rasanya dilingkari oleh kedua tangan Draco.

Dia menghindari Draco, karena sekarang perang telah usai. Sekarang waktunya untuk permulaan baru. Dia bergantung pada hubungannya dengan Ginny, karena itu aman. Dia berpikir Ginny akan memberinya keluarga. Dia bisa mengajak Ginny berkencan dan orang-orang akan berpikir itu wajar. Tak ada kejutan, tak ada ancaman penolakan atau celaan, tak ada seorang pun yang akan mempertanyakan. Ginny tak memiliki stigma Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya. Ginny adalah pilihan aman. Jadi Harry bergantung padanya dan tetap menjauh dari Draco.

Tetap menjauh, karena dia tak punya alasan untuk menguntit Draco lagi. Dan sekarang, merasa luar biasa terbuka pada kenyataan, dia menyadari meski tubuhnya menjauh dari Draco, pikirannya tidak. Secara aktif dia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjauh dari Draco setiap hari untuk setahun penuh. Berpikir soal dia harus menjauh karena bila tidak… Bila dia mulai menguntit Draco lagi, berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Draco dalam cara apa pun, dia sudah tahu—setidaknya secara tak sadar—bahwa seluruh dunianya, sekali lagi, akan berputar di sekitar Draco. Dan berapa lama waktu yang akan Harry butuhkan untuk menyadari bahwa perasaan yang diaduk si pirang dalam dirinya bukanlah kebencian?

Tapi dipaksa untuk terikat dengan Draco benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia membenci situasi ini dan Draco menginginkannya, karena kebenaran terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih mudah membiarkannya seperti itu daripada mengakui bahwa akhirnya Harry memiliki waktu di seluruh jagat raya untuk berada dekat dengan anak lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik hingga terobsesi sejak mereka sebelas tahun. Anak lelaki yang dia tahu tidak membalas perasaannya.

Harry mengerang. Siapa yang tahu introspeksi diri ternyata begini menyiksa? Belum lagi memalukan. Kali ini tak ada siapa pun yang menyaksikan saat-saat memalukannya, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

Bagaimana dia bisa berhasil menipu dirinya sendiri? Padahal setiap hari, hal pertama yang dia pikirkan tiap kali bangun di pagi hari adalah Draco. Tentang menghindari Draco, tapi pada saat yang sama membayangkan mata kelabu menusuk dan sosok kokoh yang selalu ingin Harry lihat dari jarak dekat. Padahal selama ini ketika dia menyentuh diri sendiri sambil membayangkan Ginny kebetulan berubah menjadi seseorang berambut pirang tak bernama yang anehnya tampak familiar… Padahal selama ini dia sering sekali melirik meja Slytherin di Aula Besar…

Setidaknya sekarang Harry tahu apa alasan kegelisahannya kemarin. Kenapa dia merasa seakan kecemasan memakan keseluruhan dirinya. Dia akhirnya menghadapi kenyataan.

Dia menginginkan Draco. Dia menginginkan Draco sudah sejak lama. Masalahnya adalah, perasaannya tidak berbalas. Draco telah mengatakannya dengan jelas kemarin.

Dia berusaha mengusir air mata yang sekali lagi hampir menggenangi matanya. Ternyata, hidup dalam dusta jauh lebih mudah.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 _Dua minggu kemudian—permulaan April_

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Draco terdengar khawatir dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dua minggu pertama tinggal bersama terasa bagai roller-coaster emosional bagi Harry. Setelah menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Draco, Harry bertekad untuk mencoba bersikap lebih baik. Draco mungkin tidak berada dalam hubungan ini karena pilihan, tapi mereka masih harus melaluinya bersama. Dia terbukti berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, meskipun dia bahkan tidak menyukai Harry. Setidaknya Harry bisa berusaha untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah untuk dijalani.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Harry bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah, sekali pun, mengolok-olok orang yang sedang hamil. Perubahan suasana hati akibat hormon mungkin terdengar seperti bahan tertawaan, tapi pada kenyataannya terasa bagai neraka dunia. Satu menit dia tertawa, menit berikutnya menangis. Kejadian paling kecil sekali pun dapat mengusik emosinya.

Beberapa hari lalu di kelas Transfigurasi, Neville secara tak sengaja mentransfigurasi ranting kayunya menjadi kura-kura bermata satu. Mereka seharusnya mengubah rantingnya menjadi sofa untuk dua orang—bagaimana caranya Neville bisa salah mengubahnya adalah misteri yang bahkan Merlin pun kemungkinan besar tak tahu jawabannya. Pokoknya, melihat si kura-kura hanya punya satu mata membuat Harry histeris di tengah kelas. Saat dia menyadari dia telah menangis di depan semua orang, dia lari ke luar. Hal ini sebagai gantinya menyebabkan dia mual, seperti yang dihasilkan semua gerakan yang lebih cepat dari jalan santai akhir-akhir ini. Akibatnya, dia memuntahi Hermione, yang McGonagall kirim untuk menyusulnya. Ketika Madam Pomfrey akhirnya membiarkan dia keluar dari hospital wing, dia berhasil sampai ke kamar pribadinya dengan Draco dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya sebelum bayinya lahir dan dia kembali pada dirinya yang normal. Butuh semua kepiawaian membujuk Draco, Hermione, dan Ron digabungkan untuk membuatnya setuju untuk menghadiri kelas esok harinya.

Perasaannya yang baru dia sadari untuk Draco tidak membuat banyak perubahan. Dia rasa dia hanya harus mengubur perasaannya dengan perasaan canggung seperti dulu. Lagipula tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan.

Ketika suasana hatinya sedang bagus, dia akan penuh percaya diri satu hari itu. Dia berpikir bila dia sedikit berusaha, Draco setidaknya mungkin akan memiliki semacam perasaan ramah untuk Harry. Pada momen-momen baik, dia rasa saat bayinya datang ke dunia nanti, setidaknya mereka akan memiliki sesuatu yang membuat mereka dekat. Seseorang yang sama-sama mereka cintai dan sayangi. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Draco mungkin akan belajar untuk menyukai Harry dan tidak lagi merasa pahit karena mereka dipaksa untuk terikat. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Draco akan bersikap baik pada Harry karena dia menyukai Harry, dan bukan karena dia merasa dia harus.

Lalu ada saat-saat di mana keputusasaan memenuhi dirinya. Pada momen-momen ini dia akan membayangkan tahun-tahun yang dia lalui bersama orang yang membencinya. Dalam benaknya, dia dapat melihat berbagai skenario hari-hari dipenuhi hinaan dan sarkasme. Bukan hanya dia yang akan tersiksa, tapi anak mereka juga akan terus terjebak dalam baku tembak antar pasangan, sebagai korban tak bersalah. Di mulai dari situ biasanya pikirannya makin parah. Dia mulai terobsesi tidak hanya pada bayangan dibenci oleh suaminya seumur hidup tapi juga tentang mengacaukan hidup anak mereka, kehidupan kecil yang bahkan belum lahir yang akan tercabik dan disusahkan oleh ketidakbahagiaan kedua orangtuanya. Saat pikiran-pikiran macam ini menyerang, biasanya dia harus merapal _silencio_ di sekeliling dirinya sendiri, supaya dia tidak membangunkan Draco. Dia tak ingin membebani suaminya, dan dia sangat yakin bila Draco melihatnya pada saat seperti ini, dia akan runtuh dan mengakui segalanya. Draco sudah punya cukup banyak hal yang harus dia urus. Jadi, melewati naik dan turun, Harry melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembunyikan segalanya.

Sekarang, dia tengah duduk di lantai kamar mandi, memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan Draco makin lama semakin cemas saat Harry tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab. Dia mencoba, betul-betul mencoba, tapi membuka mulut untuk bicara hanya membuatnya tersedu-sedu dan kehilangan semakin banyak kontrol pernapasannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri semakin erat. Dia merasa bila dia melepaskan diri, dia bakal menonjok sesuatu. Dengan keras.

Draco tengah mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar sekarang, kecemasan bertambah dalam suaranya saat dia memanggil Harry untuk menjawabnya. Samar-samar, Harry juga mendengar umpatan, dan kemudian ada kilasan cahaya sekejap mata pada saat yang sama pintu kamar mandi menghilang. Segera setelahnya, Draco berjongkok di samping Harry, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas bahu Harry dengan hati-hati.

"Harry, ada apa? Apakah bayinya baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan cemas, aku sudah mengirim peri rumah untuk memanggil Madam Pomfrey. Kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata Draco, Harry merasakan matanya membelalak horor dan dia menengadah pada suaminya. "Pomfrey akan datang kemari?" dia berhasil bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Ya, jadi tak usah khawatir," Draco tampak berusaha untuk tersenyum menyemangati. Harry mengerang dan mengubur wajah di kedua lengannya lagi.

"Harry?"

Harry ingin menjawab, tapi satu-satunya suara yang mampu dia hasilkan hanyalah gumaman tak jelas. Kemudian Madam Pomfrey ada di sana, diikuti oleh McGonagall, yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu soal berpapasan dengan Pomfrey saat dia hendak menuju kemari dan memutuskan untuk ikut. Harry merasakan gemelitik saat si perawat sekolah merapal mantra, yang telah dia pelajari akan memberitahu Pomfrey kesehatan umum dia dan bayinya.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey mengambil alih tempat Draco di samping Harry dan nadanya yang tak menerima omong kosong mustahil untuk diabaikan. Harry mendongak. "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter. Bayinya sesehat yang dia bisa, dan keadaanmu senormal orang hamil biasa. Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi yang membuatmu cemas?"

Harry mengerang lagi sebagai respon, tak ingin menjawab.

"Mr. Potter," suara McGonagall datang dari tempat di mana dia berdiri di belakang Pomfrey, bersebelahan dengan Draco yang tampak khawatir. "Katakan pada kami apa yang salah. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan, tapi kami perlu tahu apa yang terjadi untuk tahu cara persis untuk membantumu." Harry merona. McGonagall beralih pada Draco sebagai gantinya, tampang bertanya di wajahnya.

"Dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian. Setelah beberapa lama saya cemas. Saya mencoba memintanya untuk menjawab saya atau untuk membuka pintu. Tapi saat tak ada respon, saya mengirim peri rumah untuk memanggil Madam Pomfrey lalu menghilangkan pintunya. Saya menemukan Harry di sana, meringkuk di dinding, memeluk dirinya sendiri."

Harry mengerang lagi, rasanya dia ingin lenyap saja. Seraya menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lengannya lagi, dia memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi. Tapi dengan kedua lengan menutupi mulutnya, mereka tak bisa mengerti kata-katanya. Setelah memanggil ceceran keberanian Gryffindor-nya yang tersisa, dia mendongak untuk menghadapi situasi memalukan dengan mengakui apa akibat kehamilan padanya. Tapi dia tak berani menatap mereka semua tepat di mata, jadi dia menatap lurus pada dinding di seberang saat dia bicara.

"Celana saya tidak muat," dia berkata dengan apa yang dia harap nada tenang. Untuk sesaat, semua orang terdiam.

"Celanamu tidak muat," ulang Madam Pomfrey akhirnya. Harry merasakan rona di pipinya memanas dan tak menjawab. Madam Pomfrey mendesah. Draco dan McGonagall hening. "Yah," si perawat segera melanjutkan, "aku yakin celananya bisa dimodifikasi untukmu. Akan tetapi, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

Harry tak menatap mata Pomfrey dan hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai respon. Segera setelah itu, Pomfrey dan McGonagall pergi, meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Draco. Sebelum McGonagall pergi, dia memberi mereka izin untuk bolos kelas pertama, tapi dalam nada yang tak dapat ditawar menyuruh mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebelum kelas kedua dimulai.

Saat mereka akhirnya berdua, Draco mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Celanamu tidak muat?" ulang Draco, pertanyaan nyata di balik kata-katanya terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Harry pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Dia tak ingin menjelaskan. Sebagai gantinya, dia menggedik sekali lagi. Bersandar ke dinding, menutup mata, Draco tampak jelas sedang berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku saat aku mengetuk pintu?" dia akhirnya bertanya. "Kalau kau tak bisa mentransfigurasi sendiri celanamu supaya muat, aku bisa melakukannya. Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu?" kejengkelan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Draco berusaha mengontrolnya, tapi jelas sekali bagi Harry bahwa Draco sangat ingin membentaknya dan menyebutnya bodoh karena membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang dia anggap sepele.

Hasrat untuk melemparkan dan menghancurkan benda-benda tiba-tiba kembali. Terlalu lelah untuk mengontrol diri, Harry meng-accio botol sampo dari rak terdekat. Ketika botol sampo sudah di tangannya, dia lanjut melemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh ke cermin. Sebelum Draco dapat bereaksi, dia meng-accio sabun, gel rambut, dan detergen lalu semuanya dia lemparkan pula pada benda mengganggu itu. Botol sampo menyebabkan retakan, dan saat detergen mengenainya, hanya tinggal beberapa pecahan kaca yang masih menggantung pada bingkai.

Draco akhirnya tersadar dari syok saat Harry meng-accio sisir rambutnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparkannya. Menangkap pergelangan tangan Harry dalam cengkeraman kuat, Draco mengambil sisir dari genggamannya.

"Kembalikan!" raung Harry murka.

"Tenanglah!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang. Accio!" Harry meng-accio sembarang botol dari rak, tapi Draco menangkapnya di tengah jalan.

"Harry!"

"Accio!" Kali ini toples kecil. Draco menangkapnya juga, menaruhnya di lantai di sebelah sisir dan botol. Sebelum Harry dapat meng-accio benda baru, Draco melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Harry, mendekapnya erat, mengunci kedua tangan Harry dengan tubuhnya. Harry berusaha untuk meronta, tapi perlawanannya habis dan dengan segera dia tersedu-sedu sebagai gantinya. Draco memeluknya erat, sedikit mengayun-ayun tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanyanya saat Harry sudah agak tenang. Suara Harry sekali lagi hanyalah gumaman, dan dia harus berdeham untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Draco menunggu dengan sabar, seraya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku gendut," Harry akhirnya berkata. Draco tertegun, tapi tak merespon. "Aku gendut dan aku jelek. Aku bakal bertambah besar dan aku sudah memodifikasi celanaku dua kali. Merlin tahu berapa kali lagi aku harus melakukannya. Dan aku tak tahan melihat diriku sendiri. Aku buncit dan kelihatan seperti balon dan…" dari sini Draco menginterupsi dengan menempelkan jarinya di bawah dagu Harry dan mengangkatnya, memaksa Harry untuk diam dan menemui tatapan Draco.

"Kau tidak jelek ataupun gendut. Perutmu yang semakin bulat sangat menggemaskan, dan ada bayi kecil menawan yang tumbuh di dalamnya."

"Sendi-sendiku bengkak semua. Aku tak bisa bergerak tanpa muntah. Di akhir kehamilan aku bakal tertatih-tatih di sekeliling kastil seperti kuda nil kegemukan!"

"Kalau begitu, menurutku kau adalah kuda nil paling menawan, paling menggemaskan, dan paling tampan yang pernah kulihat," Draco tampak amat serius saat mengatakannya, tak membiarkan tatapannya goyah sedikit pun.

Mendengar Draco mengatakan kata-kata itu dan mengetahui bahwa dia ada di sini, bersikap baik dan menenangkan hanya karena tradisi, karena dia harus ada di sini, membuat Harry roboh dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Hey," Draco terdengar bingung lagi. "Kau betul-betul menawan. Dan tak peduli menjadi sebesar apa kau nanti, tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu." Isak tangis Harry hanya bertambah oleh kata-kata Draco. "Kumohon, Harry. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Dia terdengar hampir putus asa. Harry tersedu dengan merana.

"Kau bisa berhenti membenciku," Harry mendapati dirinya sendiri menggumam, ngeri oleh pengakuannya tapi emosinya terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Membencimu? Aku tak membencimu."

"Kau harus mengatakan itu. Kau tidak benar-benar tulus."

"Apa? Harry, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bersikap baik padaku karena kau harus. Bukan berasal dari hatimu." Harry yakin dia terdengar seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk, dan kemungkinan besar terlihat seperti itu juga. Dia hanya tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk peduli soal itu sekarang.

"Harry…"

"Itu benar. Kau mengatakannya sendiri."

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Sebelum upacara pengikatan kita. Kau bilang kau benci harus terikat denganku. Bahwa ini adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan." Harry merasakan air mata di wajahnya lagi, kali ini mengalir pelan tanpa sedu sedan.

Draco tetap diam. Sekarang dia duduk di samping Harry, masih memeluknya. Dia juga masih mengelus rambut Harry. Meski Harry ingin bersandar mendekat, dia memilih untuk menjauh. Draco kaget oleh gerakan mendadak itu. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk memegang lengan Harry, menahannya dari melarikan diri. Harry tidak kabur, tapi memastikan ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang aku membencimu. Kurasa, aku sudah tidak membencimu selama beberapa tahun sekarang. Aku tidak begitu yakin aku pernah membencimu. Waktu sebelum upacara pengikatan itu, aku stres dan marah. Aku… Yang kukatakan saat itu memang benar, tapi mungkin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Harry menatap Draco sekarang, bingung. "Aku tak akan pernah memilih situasi ini, itu memang benar. Ini adalah situasi paling buruk yang pernah kualami, tapi apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu bersama _ku,_ " Harry benci kepahitan dalam suaranya saat dia menjawab.

"Karena kau telah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa _kau_ benci pada gagasan harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu bersama _ku._ Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu? Membayangkan harus menghabiskan hidupmu bersama seseorang yang membencimu? Bahwa tak peduli apa pun yang kau lakukan, tak akan pernah cukup bagus?" kesedihan terlihat jelas dalam suara tenang Draco. Harry terdiam, berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tak berani memandang suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Harry akhirnya berkata, tapi suaranya pecah dan dia harus memulai lagi. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak membencimu? Bagaimana bila aku tak membenci _ini?_ " Pada kata terakhir, Harry membuat gestur samar di antara mereka berdua.

"Maka… Maka ini bukan situasi paling buruk yang pernah kualami."

"Bukan?"

"Bukan," Draco tersenyum dengan hati-hati, seraya menatap Harry. Menemui tatapan matanya, Harry balas tersenyum.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Btw, FFN lagi kumat ya...


	9. Chapter 9

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

Momen itu terjadi keesokan harinya. Hari itu Harry berdiri lebih lama dari biasanya. Ketika sore tiba dan dia serta Draco kembali ke kamar mereka, dia lebih dari sekedar kelelahan. Dia ingin berbaring telungkup di sofa, tapi akhir-akhir ini berbaring telungkup tidak semudah dulu. Di malam hari, dia harus tidur menyamping bila ingin tidur. Duduk juga tidak begitu nyaman akhir-akhir ini.

Karena itulah, dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke salah satu kursi nyaman, seraya memproklamasikan bahwa dia tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Draco—dengan cukup bijak—tidak mengomentari itu dan membawakan kursi kecil untuk tempat bertengger kaki Harry. Tapi baru sebentar Harry bersantai, _seseorang_ memutuskan bahwa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menari samba di dalam perutnya.

Bayinya tambah lincah akhir-akhir ini, tapi sejauh ini dia hanya menendang-nendang isi perut Harry, membuat Draco kecewa. Tapi sekarang, bayinya menendang kemana-mana. Rasanya seperti berputar bagai angin puyuh bagi Harry.

"Draco!"

"Ada apa?" Draco seketika terdengar cemas dan siap untuk beraksi. Harry hanya tersenyum, sebelum mengisyaratkan pada suaminya agar mendekat. Saat dia menarik tangan Draco tanpa kata dan menempelkannya ke perutnya, senyuman dengan segera terbentuk di wajah Draco juga.

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Oh, sepertinya kau punya calon seeker di dalam sana! Gerakan yang hebat sekali!" Draco tertawa senang, sambil terus menempelkan tangannya ke perut Harry lalu maju mendekat. "Hey, kecil! Ini Father. Aku akan membelikan sapu terbang terbaik yang pernah ada untukmu, setelah kau keluar dari sana, oke? Aku tahu kau tak akan langsung bisa terbang, tapi kau akan mengejar snitch dengan segera—kau akan belajar dari yang terbaik, aku janji. Daddy-mu juga bukan penerbang yang buruk," dia mengatakan bagian terakhir sembari mengedipkan mata pada Harry, yang membalasnya dengan tawa.

Bila ada orang yang mengatakan pada Harry setahun lalu bahwa Draco Malfoy akan tertawa dan berbicara pada perutnya, dia akan berpikir mereka sinting. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya berharap dia bisa mengelus rambut Draco, mungkin menggenggam tangannya yang bebas, saat dia duduk di sana di sampingnya. Sekarang si pirang tengah mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu dan berceloteh asal sementara si bayi melanjutkan olahraganya, dan Harry berpikir dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

 **xxx**

"Setahun lalu, kukira kalau aku entah bagaimana selamat dalam perang, aku akan menikahi Ginny," kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Harry begitu saja, tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia ingin membicarakan soal ini dengan Draco, sejak insiden di kamar mandi. Tapi dia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Rupa-rupanya bergelut menyelesaikan esay ramuan membuat mulutnya membentuk kata-kata tanpa minta persetujuannya.

Saat dia mendongak dari perkamen dan menatap Draco, yang sedang duduk dan membaca di sampingnya, dia meringis. Kata-kata yang Harry ucapkan tadi memang benar, tapi melihat efeknya pada wajah Draco sekarang membuat dia berharap dia memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, dan tak ada pilihan lain selain terus maju. Sambil berharap suaminya tidak membunuhnya sebelum dia selesai bicara.

"Maksudku, keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga nyata pertama yang kumiliki. Dan Ginny, yah, aku sayang padanya, kau tahu. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu," dia meringis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Bukan begini cara dia ingin mengungkapkannya. Tapi dia mendesak maju, berharap dia akan mengungkapkannya dengan tepat pada akhirnya. "Apa yang sedang berusaha kukatakan adalah, aku bahagia tidak berakhir menikah dengan Ginny."

Mendengar ini, Draco melengkungkan sebelah alis bertanya, pergantian dari ekspresi gelapnya.

"Saat hal ini," di sini Harry menunjuk perut bulatnya, "terjadi, lalu hubunganku dengan Ginny berakhir dan kami berbicara, Ginny bilang lagipula dia sudah berniat mengakhiri hubungan kami. Awalnya aku tak mengerti sebabnya, tapi sekarang aku tahu. Aku menyayangi Ginny, tapi tak pernah ada hasrat di dalamnya. Itu adalah cinta yang nyaman, mudah, dan menenangkan tapi tanpa api atau emosi kuat. Yah, kecuali emosi Ginny yang suka meledak-ledak, tapi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan hasrat dan cinta. Aku menyayangi Ginny, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Kurasa…" Harry harus berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Draco, tapi dia ingin mengucapkannya dengan kata yang tepat. "Kau tahu, soal perjodohan yang kalian para darah murni lakukan?" Draco mengangguk sebagai respon. "Aku kepikiran, bila kau dipaksa untuk bersama dengan seseorang, tanpa pilihan, dan mencoba membuat hubungannya berhasil, kalian mungkin bisa belajar untuk saling menyayangi satu sama lain, tapi apakah gairah bisa dipaksakan? Apakah emosi semacam itu bisa dipaksakan?" Tapi sebetulnya dia tak ingin Draco menjawab pertanyaan ini, jadi dia melanjutkan tanpa jeda. "Kurasa bersama Ginny aku bisa memiliki kehidupan pernikahan yang penuh kasih, tapi tanpa gairah. Kami bisa jadi sahabat, dan kurasa kami bisa bahagia bersama-sama, tapi tak ada hasrat dalam di antara kami." Di sini dia terhenti, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjadi tujuan dari pidato panjang lebarnya.

"Aku tahu seumur hidup kau telah diajarkan bahwa bagimu tak ada pilihan selain perjodohan, tapi bagaimana bila seandainya kau bisa bebas memilih? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Dia tak yakin dia ingin tahu siapa pilihan Draco, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya perlu tahu. Dia terus memberitahu diri sendiri bahwa itu tak penting, tapi ketidaktahuan perlahan membuatnya gila. Dia ingin tahu orang macam apa yang akan Draco inginkan, bila dia bisa memilih. Dalam benaknya, Harry terkekeh getir sendiri, menyadari bahwa dia mungkin semacam masokis karena menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya, karena itu tak ada gunanya," Draco akhirnya menjawab, sembari menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Harry. "Tapi aku senang mendengar kau tak akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidup kita merindukan si Wea… Ginny." Harry pura-pura tak menyadari tergelincirnya lidah Draco, karena dia ingin menekan topik ini.

"Coba pikirkan sekarang. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Tak ada gunanya melakukan itu. Aku tak akan memikirkannya. Sekarang, aku betul-betul harus melanjutkan belajarku. Begitu pula kau." Nada Draco tak menerima bantahan, tapi Harry masih tak ingin menyerah.

"Ayolah, kau pasti punya tipe ideal! Siapa yang kau pikirkan kalau sedang merancap?" Bila tatapan dapat membunuh, Harry bakal mati oleh tatapan yang Draco berikan padanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang tutup mulut."

"Jadi ada seseorang yang suka kau bayangkan? Siapa?"

"Apa ada alasan di balik obsesimu dalam masalah ini?" Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelan dalam suaranya.

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh?" Harry tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyuarakan jawabannya sebagai pertanyaan, karena dia sendiri betul-betul tak tahu kenapa dia menyiksa diri sendiri begini. Sejak perbincangan mereka beberapa hari lalu, keadaan makin membaik. Terkadang dia masih kelimpungan memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperdalam hubungan mereka, tapi mengetahui bahwa Draco tidak sepenuhnya benci terikat dengan Harry cukup membantu. Dia tahu harusnya dia sudah cukup puas dengan itu, tapi dia tak bisa. Sebagian dari dirinya yang senang menyiksa diri sendiri ingin tahu siapa 'saingan'nya.

"Kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh dengan banyak cara lain. Sekarang, belajar." Dengan ketetapan hati, Draco langsung menyibukkan diri membaca bukunya. Mendesah, Harry kembali pada esaynya, tapi seraya berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa dia tak akan menyerah. Dia akan menemukan siapa orang yang diinginkan Draco, bila dia bisa memilih.

 **xxx**

Selama beberapa minggu ke depan, Harry kembali menjajal topik itu secara berkala, tapi tanpa hasil. Satu-satunya yang terjadi adalah Draco makin lama makin jengkel. Meski begitu, Harry tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu dia punya tendensi untuk terobsesi, dan sekarang ini, tampaknya dia terobsesi pada apa yang dia sebut 'hasrat rahasia Draco'.

Ketika penghujung Mei kian mendekat dan NEWT akan segera dimulai, Draco masih belum memberinya jawaban. Bayinya dijadwalkan akan lahir sebulan lagi dan Harry kian merasa buncit, emosinya berantakan, dan dia sudah tak ingat bagaimana rasanya saat punggungnya tak sakit. Konsentrasi pada ujian NEWT terasa mustahil, tapi dia berusaha. Dia diberi pilihan untuk melakukan ujiannya nanti, belajar di rumah selama setahun dan kemudian kembali untuk mengambil ujiannya bersama siswa yang sekarang kelas enam. Dia mulai merasa dia tak punya pilihan lain, tapi dia tetap ingin mencoba berusaha. Tidak mendapat nilai NEWT-nya tahun ini akan menunda pelatihan Auror-nya. Tapi dia tak menduga reaksi Draco dalam masalah ini, saat dia menyebutkan suatu sore setelah mereka selesai belajar untuk hari itu.

"Kau gila? Kau tidak akan jadi Auror!" Draco terdengar amat tercengang pada gagasan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak? Dan kau tidak bisa memutuskan itu. Sejak dulu aku ingin jadi seorang Auror. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" saat dia bicara, Harry mulai marah. Dia bisa saja terikat dengan Draco, dia bahkan mungkin mencintai si bodoh, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa diatur seenaknya!

"Kau akan merawat anak kita, tentu saja."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukan itu?"

"Aku juga akan merawatnya. Tapi aku akan menjalankan Manor, dan mengurus aset keluarga Malfoy. Sekarang Father yang melakukan itu, tapi dia makin tua dan dia ingin aku segera mengambil alih. Aku akan memastikan kita tak kekurangan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau jadi suami yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena… Aku hanya tidak mau, oke! Aku tidak akan duduk-duduk di rumah, dinafkahi seperti semacam peliharaan tak berdaya dan ketergantungan! Aku akan punya karirku sendiri. Aku akan jadi seorang Auror."

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya punya karir, aku yakin kita bisa mengatur sesuatu. Asalkan bukan jadi Auror."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan itu untukku."

"Aku suamimu."

"Itu bukan berarti kau memilikiku." Harry hampir berteriak sekarang, dan Draco juga tampak akan kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak mengklaim aku memilikimu! Tapi sebagai suamimu, kita harus membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini dan memikirkannya bersama. Aku tidak bilang kau tak boleh punya karir. Kau tidak perlu karir, aku bisa menafkahi kita, tapi kalau kau ingin kerja, tentu saja boleh. Kita akan mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, dan akan ada peri-peri rumah yang bisa membantu menjaga anak. Tenanglah."

"Baik. Aku bisa punya kerja. Aku akan jadi Auror."

"Apa kau sadar angka kematian Auror? Kau sudah bosan hidup atau bagaimana? Apa kau mau meresikokan kematian dan meninggalkan anak kita hanya dengan satu orang tua?"

"Aku tak akan mati! Yeah tentu, itu memang bukan kerjaan paling aman, tapi itu penting. Auror sangat dibutuhkan. Dan aku ingin jadi salah satunya _demi_ anak kita, untuk membuat dunia jadi tempat yang lebih aman untuk ditinggali dan tumbuh besar. Dan lagipula aku tak berencana mengambil resiko tak penting. Dan lagi, kalau aku mati, kau akan bebas untuk terikat dengan siapa pun hasrat rahasiamu itu." Harry menggumamkan bagian terakhir dengan pelan, tidak dimaksudkan untuk didengar Draco. Tapi Draco mendengarnya dan wajahnya menggelap.

"Siapaku?"

"Siapa pun yang tak mau kau ceritakan padaku, yang betul-betul kau inginkan untuk hidup bersama," Harry cemberut sekarang, tapi tak mampu menghentikan diri. Draco menghela napas.

"Sudah kubilang padamu itu tak ada gunanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bilang padaku siapa orangnya?"

"Karena kau terobsesi. Dan karena itu tidak relevan. Dan juga, kau mengubah topik. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi Auror."

"Yah, kau tidak bisa selalu dapat apa yang kau mau. Aku akan jadi Auror. Jangan sungkan untuk mengharapkanku cepat mati saat bertugas!" dengan kata-kata itu, Harry berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dengan keras. Ketika dia keluar beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung pergi ke kamar tidur tanpa mengerling Draco. Dia mendengar dari bawah selimut saat Draco membasuh muka lalu naik ke kasurnya sendiri.

"Harry? Kau masih bangun?" tanya Draco pelan beberapa saat kemudian. Harry menimang untuk pura-pura tidur, tapi malah mengguman sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak suka, membayangkan kau jadi Auror. Itu berbahaya, dan aku benar-benar tak ingin kau mati. Tapi aku tak bisa mencegahmu, kau tahu itu. Aku hanya berharap… Bisakah kau coba lihat dari sudut pandangku? Bisakah kita membicarakannya lagi nanti, setelah bayinya lahir? Lagipula kau tak akan bisa bergabung dengan pelatihan musim gugur ini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Harry. Bayinya akan lahir sekitar awal Juli. Kemungkinan besar kau butuh waktu lebih dari dua bulan untuk pulih dari itu. Dan lagi, aku lebih senang berpikir kau ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan bayi kita dulu, sebelum memulai pekerjaan apa pun. Aku setidaknya akan melakukan itu."

"Oh. Aku belum berpikir sampai ke sana. Kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku masih ingin jadi Auror. Kurasa aku tak akan berubah pikiran soal itu."

Draco menghela napas, tapi dia tak membantah lebih jauh. Setelah mengucap selamat malam pada satu sama lain, mereka berdua tidur. Setidaknya untuk satu jam, hingga Harry harus bangun dan mengunjungi kamar kecil. Tapi dia melakukannya tanpa membangunkan Draco, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan tiap malam. Dia berharap setidaknya dia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan beberapa jam selama satu malam, tapi tekanan pada kantung kemihnya akhir-akhir ini semakin parah.

 **Xxx**

.

.

 _Pertengahan Juni_

Harry tengah menunggu ujian NEWT transfigurasi dimulai, ketika puntiran di bagian bawah perutnya membuat dia terkesiap kesakitan. Saat dia dapat bernapas stabil lagi, dia melihat sekeliling—tak ada yang menyadarinya. Bayinya bergerak-gerak hebat saat ini, jadi dia tak begitu khawatir—paling-paling ini hanya keram pra-kelahiran. Madam Pomfrey bilang keramnya bisa dimulai beberapa minggu sebelum kelahiran sebenarnya. Memutuskan untuk tak memberitahu siapa-siapa, dia mulai tes transfigurasinya, saat McGonagall baru saja tiba untuk membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas di mana tesnya dilaksanakan.

Harry sukses mentransfigurasi sepotong batu bata menjadi kupu-kupu dan kembali jadi bata, dan sekarang dia tengah sibuk menulis esai tentang prosesnya. Saat itulah dia merasakan puntiran baru, kali ini bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia tak bisa menahan pekik kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Mr. Potter, segalanya baik-baik saja?" McGonagall terdengar cemas.

"Saya baik… Aaaagh!" Puntiran baru dan sekarang bagian dalam perutnya serasa terbakar. Dia bahkan tak menyadari saat McGonagall mengutus Hermione untuk memanggil Madam Pomfrey. Dalam kabut rasa sakit, dia tak sadar Draco tiba segera setelah si penyembuh, tidak pula dia ingat diangkat ke atas tandu hasil transfigurasi ke ruang kesehatan. Yang dia tahu hanyalah isi perutnya serasa ingin keluar semua dan bayinya terus menekan, rupa-rupanya bosan menunggu dan sekarang ingin keluar. Dia berteriak beberapa kali dan mengerang, tak sadar pada keadaan di sekitar.

Lalu sebuah kain basah ditaruh di keningnya, dan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia berpegangan pada tangan itu dan entah bagaimana itu memberinya sedikit kesadaran, hingga dia mampu mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Draco, berdiri di sebelahnya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Harry, tengah berbicara non-stop, berusaha menenangkan Harry tapi kentara sekali dia sendiri di ambang panik. Suara Madam Pomfrey terdengar menyalak saat dia menyuruh seseorang, Harry tak tahu siapa. Lalu Madam Pomfrey ada di sana, merapal mantra. Tapi tak satu pun dari mantra itu mengurangi derita yang dia alami.

"Mr. Potter. Harry! Dengarkan aku. Kau harus mendengarkan, Mr. Potter." Harry mendengar kata-katanya, tapi sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada maksudnya. Tapi dia rasa dia berhasil mengangguk, untuk mengindikasikan bahwa dia berusaha.

"Bayinya terlilit tali ari-ari dan kesulitan bernapas. Bayinya harus keluar sekarang juga dan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan adalah bayinya berusaha mencari jalan lahir yang tak kau miliki. Apa kau ingat prosedur yang sudah kujelaskan akan kita gunakan? Bayinya akan dilahirkan menggunakan mantra Apparate modifikasi, yang akan mentransportasikan bayinya keluar dari rahimmu. Ini adalah prosedur yang sangat, sangat peka. Perlu dilakukan dengan tepat dan hati-hati supaya bayinya tidak mengalami syok karena perubahan lingkungan tiba-tiba. Meski begitu, ini adalah keadaan darurat, kita harus cepat. Aku tahu kau kesakitan, tapi aku perlu kau untuk diam dan rileks hanya untuk sebentar saja. Penting untuk rileks, kalau tidak bisa beresiko _splinching_ dan kita tidak ingin itu, kan?"

Apa Pomfrey gila? Tidak, tentu mereka tak mau bayinya terbelah, tapi bagaimana caranya dia harus rileks dan diam? Rasa terbakar dalam perutnya terasa intens dan saat dia berpikir sakitnya tak bisa tambah parah, ternyata bisa. Dia ingat Voldemort merapal crucio, dan sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia ingin diam, dia ingin rileks, tapi tubuhnya tak mau bekerja sama saat serangan demi serangan menembusnya. Bayinya ingin keluar, bayinya kesusahan, tapi karena dia tak punya jalan lahir, rahim magis dalam tubuhnya hanya memberi tanda bahwa mereka perlu melakukan mantranya sekarang, dan dia tahu itu. Mereka telah mendiskusikan ini beberapa kali selama _check up_ rutinnya dengan Madam Pomfrey, tapi dia tak pernah mengira untuk membuat tubuhnya menurut dan rileks akan sesulit ini. Bagian rasional dalam dirinya tahu ini mustahil, tapi dia tak mendengarkannya. Sebagai gantinya dia merasa makin yakin bahwa dia akan betul-betul terkoyak.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dia mendengar suara Madam Pomfrey, tapi makin lama makin sulit untuk mengerti maksud kata-katanya. "Kau harus mendistraksi Harry bagaimana pun caranya. Buat dia memikirkan hal lain, hanya untuk setengah menit akan cukup. Tapi dia perlu memikirkan hal lain untuk waktu sebentar itu supaya dia diam dan rileks entah bagaimana." Harry mendengar Draco menanyakan sesuatu, dan menerima balasan, tapi dia telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mendengarkan sekarang.

Kemudian tangan memegang dagunya, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, dan menjaganya di tempat. Dia beradu pandang dengan mata perak Draco Malfoy. Dia jelas berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk tenang, tapi Harry dapat melihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Meski begitu, dia juga tampak penuh tekad.

"Harry, tatap aku," perintahnya. Harry berjuang untuk tetap diam dan terus membuka mata dan menatap Draco. "Kau ingat hal yang selalu kau tanyakan padaku selama sebulan sekarang? Apa kau betul-betul ingin tahu?"

Apa? Draco mau memberitahunya sekarang? Harry mengerang, tak mampu menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi berhasil mengangguk lemah. Draco memberinya senyum singkat, sebelum menatap Harry tepat di mata lagi, tidak membiarkan tatapannya goyah.

"Sejak kelas enam, hanya ada satu orang yang selalu kupikirkan. Kalau aku bisa memilih siapa saja untuk kunikahi, aku akan memilih dia." Dia berhenti sebentar, memastikan Harry memperhatikan sebelum lanjut bicara. "Aku akan memilihmu. Kalau aku punya pilihan, pilihanku adalah kau. Bagiku, selalu hanya ada kau."

Saat mata hijau tersesat dalam perak, rasa sakit sementara terlupakan, seorang bayi perempuan cantik menghirup udara dunia ini ke dalam tenggorokannya untuk pertama kali, sebelum mengeluarkan raungan protes dan mendeklarasikan kedatangannya.

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **.**

Tinggal satu chap lagi~


	10. Tamat

**Darling, you left something at my place © Aquien**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Alih bahasa oleh neko chuudoku.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

"Lily."

"Scorpia."

"Scorpia? Kau sudah gila, Draco! Lagipula, Lily adalah nama yang sempurna untuknya."

"Aku sangat waras, dan kebetulan aku berpendapat bahwa Scorpia adalah nama yang sempurna. Itu adalah nama yang kuat, individualistik, serta mengikuti tradisi penamaan keluarga Malfoy. Lily, di sisi lain, adalah nama yang lemah, biasa saja, dan berasal dari bunga. Tidak ada Malfoy yang dinamai dengan bunga."

"Ibumu bernama bunga."

"Ibuku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Malfoy, beliau dilahirkan sebagai seorang Black. Itu beda."

"Anak kita juga berdarah Potter. Dan nama ibuku Lily, dan aku sudah sejak lama memutuskan bila aku punya anak, aku akan menamai mereka dengan nama orang tuaku—James bila laki-laki, Lily bila perempuan."

"Itu alasan idiot untuk memilih nama seorang anak. Apa jangan-jangan kau berharap mereka jadi karbon-kopi orang tuamu?"

"Apa? Tidak, itu alasan yang sangat bagus. Aku ingin menamainya Lily untuk menghormati ibuku, bukan untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Gagasan yang bodoh sekali."

"Aku setuju. Memilih Lily sebagai nama memang bodoh."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu."

Harry melotot tajam pada Draco, yang balas melotot. Mereka telah cekcok soal nama anak mereka sejak anak tersebut pergi dengan kakek neneknya untuk malam ini, dengan maksud untuk memberi waktu istirahat bagi Harry dan Draco dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdua. Sejak bayinya lahir seminggu yang lalu, tak satu pun dari kedua orang tua baru ini mendapat tidur nyenyak semalaman dan mereka ada ujian final NEWT besok, setidaknya mereka butuh sedikit istirahat. Harusnya itu mudah saja, tapi mereka malah mulai berdebat soal nama anak mereka hampir segera setelah sang anak meninggalkan ruangan, mengoceh dengan senang hati di pelukan Narcissa.

Harry sedikit ngelantur dan kepikiran bagaimana nasib keempat kakek-nenek berbahagia yang sekarang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka masih belum berkompromi soal siapa yang akan menjaga anak perempuannya paling pertama, jadi sekarang si bayi menghabiskan waktunya bersama keempat-empatnya di salah satu ruang tamu Hogwarts. Harry hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka bisa mengatasi permusuhan mereka demi menjaga cucu mereka dengan benar.

"Lily nama yang sangat cocok, dan kau tahu itu—berkat mewarisi gen Malfoy, dia secantik bunga lily. Pasti sudah takdir."

Draco makin mendelik, tapi tak menjawab. Tapi Harry tahu bahwa dia tidak menang—setidaknya belum. Tapi dia bertekad untuk membujuk Draco bagaimana pun caranya.

Untuk sekarang, dia melepaskan subjek ini dan mereka duduk di sofa. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya duduk, keheningan dan kecanggungan makin bertambah tiap menit. Sejak bayinya lahir, mereka terlalu sibuk merawatnya. Sekarang, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sekarang kesempatan mereka untuk berbicara. Jadi, secara alamiah, mereka hanya duduk di sana, hening.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Akhirnya Harry memecah kesunyian.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ramuan berjalan-satu-mil. Memastikan kita salah membuatnya?" Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat dia menyadari kesalahannya. Draco melompat berdiri, wajahnya menggelap oleh amarah. Seperti biasa, di saat marah, suara Draco hampir kalem mematikan dan sedingin es.

"Beraninya kau. Apa kau tahu betapa menghinanya pertanyaanmu itu? Apa kau tahu?"

"Uhm, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku… tidak tahu?"

Draco hanya menatapnya dalam diam untuk sejenak, matanya gelap.

"Tidak, aku **tidak** sengaja membuat ramuannya salah. Aku tak akan pernah."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak. Tak ada 'tapi'. Kalau kau benar-benar berpikir aku mampu melakukan hal semacam itu… Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya seberapa rendah pendapat yang kau punya tentangku?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu! Aku tak berpikiran rendah tentangmu. Aku hanya…"

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

"Draco, aku tidak… Maksudku, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah Slytherin. Kalian memanipulasi, cerdik, dan menyusun rencana untuk mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan. Dan juga, kau sangat brilian di bidang ramuan! Bagaimana bisa kita salah membuat ramuannya?"

"Ya, aku memang seorang Slytherin. Bukan berarti aku akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Sejauh yang kutahu, kau sangat membenciku. Sekarang ini, aku mulai merasa mungkin kau masih membenciku. Kenapa aku harus menyusun rencana kotor untuk membuatmu hamil supaya aku bisa terikat pada seseorang yang membenciku? Tak peduli bagaimana perasaanku," suaranya memelan di bagian terakhir, dan dia sedikit merona, kentara sekali menyesali pengakuannya pada Harry. "Soal bagaimana kita bisa salah membuat ramuannya, yah, mungkin aku sedikit terdistraksi. Dan juga, kurasa aku tak sabar, karena aku betul-betul ingin ramuannya bekerja."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"Well, aku tak akan pernah mengacaukan ramuannya seperti yang kau sugestikan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau bisa melihat hal-hal dari sudut pandangku. Aku berharap itu bisa membuat kebencianmu padaku sedikit berkurang," dia menghela napas dan kembali duduk di sofa di samping Harry, tapi dengan cukup jarak di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Harry merasa bersalah. Seminggu berlalu sejak pengakuan Draco saat kelahiran anak mereka, dan Harry bahkan belum memberitahu Draco bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasa seperti itu. Tentu, mereka memang sibuk, tapi harusnya dia setidaknya sedikit memberi komentar. Dia merona karena malu.

"Draco," ucapnya, pelan seraya menyentuh lengan lelaki yang satunya. "Maaf karena menanyakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak berpikir. Aku hanya… Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku bertanya, sebetulnya aku tidak mempercayai itu. Aku hanya ingin betul-betul yakin. Dan lagipula aku sudah dikenal tak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bicara." Mulut Draco berkedut, seakan ingin tersenyum tapi menahanannya. Harry tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangannya hati-hati untuk menyentuh dagu Draco. "Aku tak pernah memberitahumu… Harusnya kukatakan, tapi aku tak berani. Aku benar-benar Gryffindor payah! 'Mione selalu mengoceh soal pentingnya membicarakan perasaanmu, tapi aku tak pernah banyak berlatih. Kalau saja aku membuka mulut, banyak masalah di musim semi ini bisa dihindari."

Dia mengelus dagu Draco pelan dengan ibu jarinya saat dia berbicara, mengagumi kekesatan kulit di sana. Tak ada akar janggut yang terlihat, tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Draco menatapnya dalam diam, dengan tampang hati-hati di matanya.

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata, Draco. Keluarga Dursley—kerabat Muggle yang membesarkanku—tidak begitu tertarik pada kesehatan emosionalku. Juga pada kesehatan fisikku, sebetulnya." Mendengar ini wajah Draco berubah menjadi keryitan bertanya, tapi sebelum dia dapat mengucapkan apa pun, Harry melanjutkan. "Aku akan menceritakan itu padamu di lain waktu, oke? Inti pembicaraanku sekarang adalah aku cenderung lelaki dengan aksi, alih-alih kata-kata." Dengan itu, dia segera menarik Draco lebih dekat dan menyentuh bibir Draco dengan bibir miliknya.

Ciumannya lembut pada awalnya, tapi dengan segera menjadi lebih berani saat Draco pulih dari keterkejutan awalnya dan mulai berpartisipasi. Awalnya, Harry yang memimpin, tapi dengan segera dia mendapati Draco mengambil alih. Ujung lidah Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya, menggodanya untuk membiarkan Draco masuk. Harry ingin lebih aktif dan berebut kontrol dengan Draco, tapi dia malah merasakan dirinya menyerahkan diri—rasanya sangat nyaman untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Draco mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan lidah. Bibir Draco kuat dan lembut, Harry merasa canggung dengan bibirnya sendiri yang kering dan pecah-pecah. Tapi Draco tidak tampak keberatan.

Sebelah tangan yang kuat menemukan jalannya ke bawah baju Harry, memulai eksplorasi pada tubuh Harry. Kulit telapak tangan Draco lembut, sama dengan bibirnya. Samar-samar Harry ingat pada sebotol lotion pelembab yang dia dapat dari Ginny Natal lalu dan tak pernah dibuka hingga hari ini. Mungkin setidaknya dia harus menimang untuk mencobanya? Saat satu jari mengusap putting kirinya pelan, semua pikiran soal lotion lenyap dan dia menarik napas tajam. Draco terkekeh.

Memisahkan diri, Draco menarik dan membuka baju Harry, sebelum meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada Harry dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring di sofa. Menindih Harry, dia mulai menelusuri corak di dada Harry dengan jari-jarinya, seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Jadi, kau bilang kau bukan pembicara, kan?" Harry hanya hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. "Kurasa kita harus memperbaikinya, kalau begitu." Senyum di wajah Draco hampir mengandung kilatan predator sekarang. Dengan jari tengah kanannya dia menelusurkan angka delapan dengan malas di sekeliling aerolanya, sangat dekat tapi tidak menyentuhnya. "Jadi, apa yang seharusnya kau beritahukan padaku? Katakan Harry."

"Aku…hanya… Ohh…" Harry melengkung di atas sofa saat Draco membiarkan jarinya mengelus pelan sisi leher Harry. Tapi saat dia berhenti bicara, jari Draco juga berhenti bergerak. Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Draco, tapi Draco menghentikannya dengan senyuman. Harry bisa saja melawannya, tapi sebaliknya dia membiarkan Draco menaikkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan merapal mantra, mengikat kedua tangannya di sana—dia rasa dia berutang itu padanya, juga anehnya Harry merasa ini menggairahkan. Dia mengerang pelan saat Draco terkekeh.

"Mungkin kau perlu insentif untuk terus berbicara?" Draco mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya lagi, entah bagaimana berhasil menemukan semua titik sensitif Harry dan menggodanya pelan, membuat Harry menginginkan lebih. Akan tetapi saat Harry tidak berbicara, Draco berhenti lagi, menyebabkan Harry akhirnya mengerti.

"Maksudku," dia berusaha konsentrasi untuk menemukan kata yang tepat, tapi lalu Draco menundukkan kepalanya cepat untuk menyentuh puting kanan Harry dengan lidahnya, membasahinya. Harry berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Harusnya aku…bicara…saat aku…aku…" Sekarang Draco meniupkan udara pada putting basahnya, membuatnya mengeras. Harry makin lama makin kesulitan bernapas.

"Ya?" tanya Draco dengan senyuman seraya bangkit untuk duduk, menatap Harry dengan senyum polos. "Kau sedang bilang apa?"

"Aku…Saat kita pindah ke sini. Setelah pengikatan," Draco membiarkan jari-jarinya menelusuri corak di atas kulit Harry lagi. "Malam itu, aku hanya… Atau sebetulnya esok paginya aku… Aku menyadari aku tak membencimu." Draco menatapnya sekarang, senyum menggodanya hilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius. Jari-jarinya masih menelusuri corak di kulit Harry pelan, tapi itu dilakukan tanpa sadar. Tatapannya intens dan mendesak Harry untuk melanjutkan. "Aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin tak pernah membencimu. Aku menyadari bahwa alasan aku merasa tidak senang dengan semua ini adalah karena kupikir kau membenciku dan karena kita dipaksa untuk melakukannya. Aku… Sejak itu aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin…" Draco hampir terdiam sekarang, jari-jarinya hanya menyentuh perut Harry, tanpa bergerak. Harry merasakan dirinya merona, menatap mata intens Draco. "Mungkin aku sebetulnya lega hal ini terjadi. Aku mengingat kembali tahun-tahun ke belakang dan melihat bahwa bagiku juga selalu hanya ada kau," dia menyudahi.

Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Harry. Lalu senyum kecil terbentuk, jenis senyum yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, Gryffindor!" dia bergumam parau dan membungkuk untuk menangkap bibir Harry dengan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan eksplorasinya yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **XXX**

 **.**

Setelahnya, mereka berbaring di samping satu sama lain di atas kasur Draco. Harry mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, tersenyum. Tepat seperti yang dia bayangkan, kulit Draco halus di sekujur tubuh. Ada beberapa rambut di tubuhnya, tapi hampir tak kelihatan dan luar biasa lembut. Dia merasa puas dan damai, hanya menyesali bahwa dia tak berbicara pada Draco lebih awal. Mereka bisa berbagi ranjang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

Jari-jari Draco sekarang tengah memainkan rambut Harry. Segera, mereka harus bangun dan berpakaian, karena bayinya akan dipulangkan pada mereka untuk bermalam. Melihat tempat tidur bayinya kosong terasa aneh, tapi mengetahui bahwa dia aman dan nyaman bersama kakek-neneknya membantu.

"Coba bayangkan, seminggu dari sekarang kita akan keluar dari ruangan ini dan pindah ke Manor, mulai merencanakan dan mendekorasi kamar anak. Mother sudah memulainya, tapi aku bersikeras bahwa dia akan meninggalkan keputusan-keputusan besar pada kita." Harry memandang Draco, berkedip untuk sejenak saat dia memproses kata-kata Draco.

"Manor? Kita tidak akan tinggal di Manor!"

"Kenapa tidak? Di mana lagi kita akan tinggal?" Draco terdengar betul-betul bingung.

"Di tempat mana saja di mana aku tidak pernah hampir mati? Di mana teman-temanku tidak pernah ditangkap dan disiksa?" Draco merona mendengarnya, tapi dia tak tampak berubah pikiran.

"Kalau begitu kau mengusulkan kita tinggal di mana?" tanyanya.

"Kita bisa tinggal dengan Sirius dan Remus. Setidaknya sampai kita punya rumah sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Mereka tinggal di kediaman keluarga Black, kan?"

"Yeah."

"Aku pernah ke sana beberapa kali saat masih kecil. Aku tidak mau berkunjung ke sana lagi. Selamanya." Ada finalitas dalam pernyataan Draco. Harry menimang untuk menanyakan alasannya, tapi merasa bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kurasa tinggal di the Burrow hingga kita punya rumah sendiri juga mustahil?" Draco melotot padanya, seperti yang sudah Harry duga. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk sesaat.

"Awalnya aku pun tak tahan tinggal di Manor, setelah _dia_ lenyap." Draco tak perlu menjelaskan siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud. "Kemana pun aku pergi, aku diingatkan pada segala yang terjadi di sana." Draco bicara dengan suara menerawang, menatap kekosongan seakan sedang mengingat. "Mother tidak lebih baik. Tapi Father tak mau dengar soal pindah rumah, Manor telah menjadi kediaman keluarga Malfoy selama beberapa generasi. Sebagai gantinya, kami melakukan renovasi besar-besaran. Manor masih rumah yang sama, tapi kelihatan cukup berbeda. Di penghujung musim panas, sebelum datang ke Hogwarts, kadang aku masih teringat pada apa yang terjadi di sana, tapi kian hari kian berkurang. Mungkin kau juga dapat terbiasa nantinya? Kebunnya sangat indah, sempurna untuk tempat bermain anak kecil. Danau di dekatnya juga sangat bagus. Kau mengunjunginya saat upacara pengikatan kita, saat itu tak terlalu mengganggumu kan? Teman-temanmu juga kelihatan baik-baik saja berada di sana." Ada nada memohon dalam suara Draco. Harry memandangnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Selama upacara, aku merasa sangat kacau oleh itu semua hingga aku tak memikirkan soal itu… Mungkin aku memang bisa terbiasa, tapi tetap saja… Tidakkah kau lebih suka untuk tinggal di London? Di tempat yang lebih modern? Kita bisa punya rumah sendiri."

"London tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, tapi apa kau betul-betul ingin tinggal di sana? Apa menurutmu tempat itu cocok untuk anak kecil? Bayangkan semua tempat terbuka yang bisa dia miliki di Manor." Dia pasti melihat keteguhan Harry untuk berkata tidak mulai goyah, jadi dia menambahkan argumen yang akhirnya mengalahkan Harry. "Aku akan membiarkanmu memberinya nama Lily."

"Sungguh?"

"Yeah, tapi aku tak begitu suka. Tapi kurasa bila kau bisa terbiasa tinggal di Manor, aku juga bisa terbiasa pewarisku bernama bunga," dia sedikit tersenyum saat dia berbicara.

 **xxx**

 _Penghujung Juli, meninggalkan Hogwarts_

Mereka mengepak barang-barang mereka. Lily tidur dalam aisan bayi yang Harry dapat dari Hermione.

"Aku tak percaya aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan pergi untuk tinggal seatap dengan Lucius Malfoy," Harry mendesah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ayahku?" Harry menoleh untuk memandang suaminya, sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak banyak. Dia hanya pernah mencoba membunuhku sekali atau beberapa kali. Tapi, kau tahu, itu bukan masalah besar. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Harry memastikan sarkasme dalam suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Itu hanya politik. Kita semua keluarga sekarang." Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan tegas dan sedikit tersinggung hingga Harry tak bisa untuk tak jatuh cinta padanya. Dia melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke bahu Draco dan menariknya mendekat.

"Yeah. Keluarga. Kau, aku, Lily, Narcissa _dan_ Lucius. Siapa yang pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi?"

"Kau melupakan ayah baptisku. Dia juga tinggal di Manor. Dia juga keluarga." Harry mematung dan menurunkan lengannya, lalu menoleh pada suaminya, syok tertera jelas di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tolong katakan bahwa ayah baptismu bukanlah orang yang kupikirkan!" Harry mendengar panik dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Aku yakin aku pernah menyebutkannya sebelumnya. Jangan khawatir, kau dan Severus akan belajar untuk saling menyayangi… atau, menyukai. Atau setidaknya saling mentoleransi satu sama lain," ujar Draco dengan senyum cerah palsu.

"Snape. Aku akan tinggal dengan Snape? Belajar untuk mentoleransi… Aku beruntung kalau dia tak membunuhku!"

"Jangan dramatis begitu. Aku yakin dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari membuatmu cedera sementara beberapa kali."

 **xxx**

Berdiri di depan Manor, Draco di sampingnya dan Lily masih tidur, Harry menengadah pada rumah barunya. Pastinya bakal menarik. Bila dia bisa bertahan hidup.

Pintu terbuka dan Narcissa, Lucius, serta Severus melangkah keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan seluruh sisa keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

Haiyaaaaa padahal saya niat nyelesein ff ini minggu kemarin orz.

Maaf saya tak sempat balas review /ngumpet/

Aquien menulis sekuel multichapter untuk ff ini tapi baru 1 chapter. Saya mau nunggu dulu sekuelnya tamat baru menimang buat diterjemahin atau engga.

Makasih banyaaakkkkk /kiss kiss kiss/


End file.
